


Under His Skin

by downstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Chloe Decker, Bisexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Bisexuality, Bodyswap, Case Fic, Chloe starts to lose herself in Lucifer's life, Complete, Confused Chloe Decker, Crime Fighting, F/M, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Loss of Identity, M/M, POV Chloe Decker, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Ratings: R, Seduction, Sex Change, Sexual Content, Transformation, female to male, some smut but also there's a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downstar/pseuds/downstar
Summary: There is no one Lucifer Morningstar trusts more than Chloe Decker. So when he needs someone to fill in for him while he tries to start a rebellion in Heaven, she's the only one for the job. But the longer that Chloe walks in the Devil's shoes, the more she starts to lose herself.Lucifer is supposed to be on vacation from police work as well. But, a case comes up and Chloe feels compelled to investigate. The case brings her into the path of dominatrixes and underground clubs. Can she keep the devil's libido in check long enough to solve the case? And can she keep hold of her own identity when Lucifer's life is so seductive?Themes of desire, loss of identity and Celestial shenanigans. Lucifer seduces Chloe from the inside out while she tries to solve a case.Takes place post-Devil face reveal, but before Chloe and Lucifer admit their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 59
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

If Chloe Decker hadn't already accepted that her partner was the literal devil, the supernatural situation she found herself in would likely have shattered her into uselessness. As it stood, the fact that she was staring at her reflection and seeing Lucifer's face seemed all the more plausible. When you learn that heaven and hell are literal and real, everything else is easier to accept.

"And Lucifer couldn't ask me for this favour? He just had to...spring it on me?" She turned towards Amenadiel, hands lifting and then falling. "I thought I was getting a vacation on him. I was really looking forward to getting away."

"Well, in a way you are getting a vacation. _In_ him," said Amenadiel, barely able to contain his amusement at the scenario. 

The glare that Chloe gave him in return could have been in-character for either of them.

Amenadiel cleared his throat and straightened up. "He was afraid you would say no. And if you go two days and can't stand it, he'll reverse everything. But this really is important, Chloe. He doesn't trust anyone else but his life and his reputation but you. Everyone thinks you're down south for three weeks with limited access to the internet. Your daughter is with your ex mother-in-law. You don't have to work cases as Lucifer. You just have to...live his life for a little bit." 

"And Lucifer thinks this will allow him to what, jail break into heaven?" Chloe shifted. She never quite realized what kind of pressure such precisely tailored pants put on certain parts of the male anatomy. 

"Yes. There's celestial beings and otherwise who keep tabs on Lucifer's whereabouts. Raziel attached enough of Lucifer's essence to you to transform your body and to give you a celestial aura. Most of them won't get too close, because whenever they do that, Luci gets quite...annoyed. And many of the beings who watch over him aren't as strong as he is. So they still fear him." 

"Wait...attached his essence? Transformed my...? Are you telling me this is still my body but you made me look like him and...have Lucifer's aura?" Chloe felt heat rising to her cheeks, shoulders tensing with anger that she wasn't aware she was capable of. 

"Well, yes," said Amenadiel a bit sheepishly. "Luci still needs his body in heaven to recruit our brothers and sisters.”

“I’m going to kill you both,” muttered Chloe.

“Now you’re starting to sound like him. Except that accent won’t do.” Amenadiel stepped forward.

Chloe stepped back instinctively and eyed him. “What are you doing?” 

“Relax. I’m just giving you a finishing touch. Or do you want to spend the next few weeks either having people ask you where your accent went or why you’re doing such a terrible job at it?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “All right. I'm a decent actor, but accents never were my strong suit.” 

Amenadiel slid both of his hands around his mock-brother’s throat and pressed at the adam’s apple. The apple bobbed under his fingers as Chloe swallowed. There was a brief moment of burning and a spreading warmth, then the angel dropped his hands. “There.”

“What did that do…” Chloe reached up to her throat, long pianist’s fingers feeling the planes of her new adam’s apple with a strange fascination. “Bloody hell, I do sound like him, don’t I? And I just...said ‘bloody hell.’ I’ve never said that in my life.”

Amenadiel smiled. “I took the liberty of helping you with your vocabulary a little as well. One less thing for you to worry about.”

Chloe kept rubbing at her throat. There was a lingering warmth there that trickled down the back, like she sipped hot tea. “But I get to call a stop to this in two days if I find it untenable, yes? Oh, good lord I really do sound exactly like him, don’t I?” Something about the accent had also dropped her voice a little deeper than it was when she was first transformed. It vibrated her upper chest and rang in her ears in a curiously pleasant way. 

“I have faith in you, Chloe. This is a job he would literally trust no one else with. The fate of a million innocent souls and heaven itself rests in your ability to convince everyone that you are Lucifer Morningstar.”

“No pressure,” said Chloe as she crossed to Lucifer’s extremely well-stocked bar to pour a drink. She found herself unconsciously going for whiskey when her own personal hard alcohol choice was vodka. She only realized the choice she’d made a moment after the first drops touched her tongue. Lucifer’s tongue definitely appreciated the smoky taste and the smooth burning sensation. It brought a jolt of warmth down her spine. Did Raziel change her tastebuds too? Was this Lucifer’s actual tongue in her mouth? It seemed likely. She sipped again. 

“I have faith in you,” the angel repeated. “And now I have to be going.”

Chloe nearly sputtered out the large sip of whiskey she’d just taken. She placed a hand up to her mouth, fingers rasping along the faint bit of stubble on her chin. “You’re leaving?” 

“Yes, I must go assist Lucifer.”

“But what if I need help? If someone discovers that I’m not him?” 

“Chloe…” the angel stepped over and set hands on her shoulders and guided her back over to the mirror. She looked in it again, and saw Lucifer, with his dark eyes and dark hair, his artful stubble and body clad in a perfectly tailored, classic deep purple suit, holding a cut crystal glass of single malt. “No one will look at you and have any reason to doubt your identity, even if you slip up and act a little out of character. My brother is known for his mood swings, so you have a lot of leeway.” The angel patted her between the shoulderblades. 

“But what…?” Chloe turned. Amenadiel was gone. “Bloody h…” she stopped herself. It was disconcerting to not be in control of her own vocabulary.

\--

As Lucifer was on leave from the force for the duration of Chloe’s vacation and that night clubs are well, night businesses, Chloe had several hours to try and acclimate to her situation before needing to interact with anyone. Or so she thought. She was just finished exploring Lucifer’s closet and bedroom (inadvertently discovering the entire cabinet full of sex toys) when there was a rap at the door. Just the sight of the toys brought a tingle of warmth. Was this just being a man, or did Raziel do something to her libido as well?

She got her answer when the elevator opened to see one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen before in her life. He was shorter than Lucifer - perhaps not much taller than Chloe herself, but well-muscled with a sweet face, full lips and green eyes with long lashes. His hair was artfully mussed and his large, strong hands held a bag over one shoulder, and a folded massage table in the other. Despite herself, she found the words, “Oh, hello,” slipping out of her lips in a way that sounded very much like the lascivious devil she appeared to all the world to be.

“Hello Mr. Morningstar. Are you ready for your massage?” said the young man with a bright smile. 

Massage. Yes, definitely some libido tweaking. If she had to get through the next three weeks with Lucifer’s full appetites in place, this was going to be far more of a challenge than she imagined. She shifted uncomfortably, which proved to be a mistake, as the movement just created friction. “Ah, no, I’m afraid not. I’ve got to go out soon. I am very sorry. I meant to cancel. I’ll still pay you for your time and your trouble.” It would be convincing if it wasn’t spoken with a tightness in her throat and a bit of staring at the young man. 

“But you cancelled last week. And I can see the tension from here. Remember what happens when you get too tense? We have to spend hours with me working on you.” The young man seemed all too aware of how that sounded. His eyes swept down to the growing bulge between Chloe’s legs, then up to her face. Lucifer’s face. “Besides, you seem ready for me.” He stepped forward, close enough that the heat of his body radiated off him. He smelled divine. 

It occurred to Chloe as she looked at the massage therapist that the young man was more her type than Lucifer’s. She always did like the sweet-faced, hard-body types. Suddenly, she felt a setup. She stepped forward, into the man’s personal space. She was surprised when he didn’t back away as so many did when faced with a charging Lucifer. “I have to go for a meeting shortly. I’m afraid I don’t have the time to properly...enjoy your hands.” The hesitation was less Lucifer-like. He would have said something cruder, in any case. She found herself inhaling the man’s scent with more acute nostrils than she was used to. He smelled like vanilla and a faint, pleasant muskiness that must have been his own scent mixed with the massage oil he used so regularly. She felt a nearly overwhelming urge to taste him. 

The man stayed close, tilting his chin upwards at the devil in the suit. “I’ll come back tomorrow,” he all but purred, letting a hand slide along Chloe’s neck, squeezing momentarily at a knot, then backing up out of the room. 

Before Chloe could make up an excuse to not have him come back at all, he was walking down the hallway. She watched him go, hypnotized by the sway of his asscheeks in tight jeans. 

By the time he was gone, the bulge had become much more prominent, to the point where the material was straining her nearly painfully rather than constrained, but a little pleasant feeling nonetheless. She suddenly felt warm and shed the suit jacket, then opened the waistcoat. A quick trip back to secure the elevator, before she moved towards Lucifer’s bedroom. The heat became so intense that she found herself undoing the buttons of her shirt. That proved to be a mistake, as it allowed her to see for the first time, the smooth muscular planes of her new chest. Her libido surged, and suddenly she stripped off the shirt, almost tearing buttons in the process. She slid her long, masculine, manicured fingers over the immaculate planes of the body that was currently hers. A treasure trail of hair disappeared below her waistband, and her erection pressing against the silk of her trousers. 

With short, sharp breaths hitching in her throat, she undid the button that let go with an audible pop. She slid the zipper down and found herself groaning deeply, the bass feeling reverberating deep in her chest. 

“Goddamn you, Lucifer,” muttered Chloe. It was the most she had sounded like herself since Amenadiel changed her voice. She stripped the rest of the way down, kicking the trousers away, and the briefs as well. She bit her lower lip, groaned again, then stepped into the devil’s glassed-in rainfall shower.

Chloe jammed on the spray after a few minutes of fumbling with the controls. Ice cold water hit her head and trickled down her body, soothing the painful erection enough for her to get her composure back. She opened her eyes, and only then did she realize she was surrounded by mirror tiles that gave her a multi-angled view of the fit and handsome body she currently inhabited, including a faithful reproduction of the vertical scars along her shoulderblades. 

As is the case with many fancy showers, the controls were finicky. The ice cold water lasted only a moment before it changed to the perfect soothing warmth that showered down on her from above. It must have had some kind of automatic function that moved it into a preprogrammed ideal temperature.

It made sense. Lucifer was not a man who would ever see a reason to take a cold shower. 

She tried to switch the controls back to cold, but to no avail. Finally, she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

_My my, detective. Giving in so soon? I’m absolutely delighted. Please do enjoy._

The voice of Lucifer in her head gives her pause for a moment, but then the streaks of water curled along her inner thigh. It was entirely too much to ignore. 

It took Chloe fifteen full minutes of stroking to bring her to climax. She tried to do it at first with eyes closed, but her body proved to have frustratingly intense stamina. Either that or Dan was lying to her about her skill with handjobs. It took opening her eyes and staring at her reflection in the mirrored tile, dark eyes full of lust, lips slightly parted, sculpted body streaming with water. She ran her free hand up through silky dark hair, down along the neat short hairs at the back of her neck, then down the planes of her chest and narrow waist. The orgasm came with sweet release and an explosion of sensation that left her breathless for several minutes.

Once out of the shower, she dried herself off and laid down on Lucifer’s luxurious mattress. Within minutes, she fell asleep. 

\-- 

Chloe dreamed. She dreamed of Lucifer in the shower, of her walking in on him. Everything that just happened still happened, but to him and not her. Except it was her at the elevator, her who inadvertently teased and left, then returned.

Just as things were about to get interesting, she was rudely awakened by a sudden rip of the covers and a blast of cold air. 

“Get up. You’ve got guests downstairs.” Maze stood there, standing at the edge of the bed, edge of blanket in her hand.

Chloe was lying face down, bare ass to the sky. When she realized that she was still very much in someone else’s body, she clawed for the blanket. 

Maze kept it out of reach. “Nuh uh. It’s nearly nine PM. Get dressed.” 

“Are you going to give me privacy?” Chloe was a bit alarmed to realize she’d said that word the very English way, priv-acy. 

“Why would I do that? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Maze, do you….?”

“Know you’re Chloe? Yes. Amenadiel told me the whole asinine plan.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “And I’m your babysitter.”

“But isn’t Lucifer always fashionably late?” Chloe sat up and managed to bunch the sheets around her midsection. 

“That’s not the point.”

“Maze, I don’t think I can do this. This body...has a ridiculous libido. I swear I just look at the door handle and I get horny. And downstairs in that club...even for LA that’s a very high percentage of very attractive people.” Chloe kept the bunch of sheets bunched around her midsection. She had a fleeting urge to cover her chest, but then realized it wasn’t necessary. 

“One, it’s your body, just changed a little. Two...that’s good because I’m under strict orders to get you laid tonight.”

“What?” 

“Look. Nothing will look more suspicious than a chaste Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“Can’t you give me 24 hours at least to get used to this situation?” 

Maze rolled her eyes again. “Fine. But you’re still coming downstairs.” 

\--

Maze got her way. It took Chloe longer than it should have to choose a suit, but Lucifer’s wardrobe was just so extensive. She spent quite a bit of time just admiring the fabric of several, which she never had any occasion to touch as herself. In the end, she chose an oxblood red three piece suit with a blue checked shirt beneath. No tie. Rarely a tie. 

It was an odd feeling, to walk through the doors of Lux and feel half the room’s eyes on her. Not since she walked the red carpet as a young actress had she felt so conspicuous and so seen. And suddenly, so self-conscious. 

She stopped by the bar and murmured, “Whiskey,” to the bartender who looked a bit surprised the boss didn’t simply reach behind the bar and claim it. She tried to lean casually on the bar, but she found herself in full cop mode, scanning the crowd for signs of suspicious behavior.

Maze sidled up next to her. “Nice choice of suit. Red for the devil. A little on the nose.” 

“He’s nothing if not on the nose,” muttered Chloe as she lifted the drink to her lips. The single malt really did taste fabulous. How did she never notice that before? 

“Stop talking about yourself in third person,” murmured the demon under her breath.

“Right.” A sigh. “Well, what now? Everybody’s looking at me.”

“You’re the tastemaker. The host. The king of the club. They want to please you, be seen by you.” 

Without even realizing it, Chloe had dropped one hand into her pocket. She never put her hands in her pockets when in her own body, but somehow it just felt natural. 

“Evening Mr. Morningstar,” cooed a voice from Chloe’s elbow. It was a redhead in a black leather sheath dress and a high ponytail. She smelled of too much perfume and the closer she got, the more she could see the fake lashes and the overdrawn lips. She probably thought no one would notice because the leather sheath dress hiked her breasts up to high heaven. 

Chloe found herself distracted, in spite of her best efforts not to be. But then when she looked back to the woman’s face, she realized Lucifer would find her just as tacky as she did. She found herself tilting her chin up and saying, “Yes, who are you?”

The woman looked a little crestfallen, but she shifted her chest a little more. “I’ve heard you’re the owner.”

Chloe looked away. The king of the club. She sipped the whiskey again. “Mhmmm,” is all she said. Then she pushed off the bar and walked away, heading towards the upper levels.

As she did, she caught sight of Maze’s pleased reflection in the mirror behind the bar, as the irritated redhead turned away and demanded a Cosmo. 

  
\---

Chloe spent the rest of the evening, wandering Lux, keeping Maze’s king advice in mind. More than a few times, she found herself catching her own reflection and really seeing Lucifer. Maybe she gave up her acting career too soon. She was not walking like a woman, not holding herself like a woman. But she didn’t know how much of that was Raziel’s magic, and how much was her own doing. 

She found herself understanding why Lucifer loved Lux. The place was full of dreamers - those who LA hadn’t yet ground down. It wasn’t an exclusive place, full of Hollywood starlets, nor was it affordable enough to attract the brand-new dreamers. Instead, the place was full of those who had one or two breaks and felt on top of the world. 

And they were _so_ beautiful. Not just in their physical appearances, but their essence, the energy they brought to the room. The boundless optimism of humanity, cycling in cocktail dresses and nice suits. Chloe had never seen it (literally or otherwise) through Lucifer’s eyes before. 

“Go on. Have another,” said Chloe as she leaned on the bar next to a dark-haired man who looked a bit in his cups. “On me.”

The man smiled up at the person he thought was Lucifer Morningstar. He had a nice smile, a warm smile. His eyes were a soft shade of gray, and looked sad and lonely. Chloe had noticed him because he seemed a dim spot in a sea of light. That, and despite the fact that he was rumpled and a bit drunk, he was quite attractive. 

“I can’t believe the owner of this place is actually buying me drinks. Why me, huh? Why not…” the man squinted and then pointed to the redhead from earlier in the evening. “...her?”

“Overdrawn lips. Hair extensions. Dress two sizes too small. A pretty girl, trying far too hard to be noticed. You on the other hand. You’re trying to disappear into the wallpaper.” It felt eerie to Chloe how easy it was to hear Lucifer’s voice in her head. “I find that interesting. Who comes to a place like this to disappear, hmm?” 

The man stared at Chloe, right in the eye, and for a long moment. “My _god_ , you’re beautiful.”

Chloe had heard that before, many times, and often shouted lewdly as she walked by. But never quite like this. It caused a tingle along her scalp and down the back of her neck. She cleared her throat and replied, “That’s not an answer. That’s just proof you have eyes.” 

Oh you arrogant son of a bitch, Chloe muttered internally to herself. 

The man seemed to find it charming enough. “I got dumped tonight. So the fact that you’re talking to me is doing wonders for my self-esteem.”

Internally, Chloe wanted to say something like, ‘don’t be so hard on yourself’ or something else kind. But she couldn’t muster the words past her Lucifer-shaped lips. Instead, she found herself sidling closer, until she could feel the heat bouncing off the man’s body. He smelled delightful, despite the haze of alcohol. Her eyes flicked down to see a growing bulge in the man’s pants. The devil’s tongue flicked out to moisten the corners of her lips. She felt a hunger radiating out from her stomach, tingling her limbs.

She liked that feeling. A lot. It was a surge of power and complete control. 

She found herself liking the feeling of Lucifer’s voice in her throat when she purred, “Tell me...are you sober enough to make good decisions, or…” she looked down at him, then back up, “...should I send you a few pints of water to give you time to sober up?” 

The man looked up at the man he thought was Lucifer Morningstar with hunger, dilated pupils and a flushed face. He swallowed and drew in a breath. He seemed intimidated, but nakedly aroused - and a little unsure of what’s happening. “What am I deciding?” he asked hoarsely.

It was then that Chloe realized they had the attention of a good number of patrons. Some of them whispered to each other, others watched with hooded eyes. Normally, Chloe preferred to keep her private affairs private and was by no means an exhibitionist, but she felt the heat bloom even more intensely in her abdomen with each set of eyes on them. 

“What’s your name?” asked Chloe. She felt her tongue muscles moving in ways she didn’t intend to curl the words into that upper crust English accent. It felt good. “I like to know the names of my possible bedmates. It’s only polite.” The more she said things Lucifer would say, the better it felt. For a moment, everything felt like it belonged to her, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She felt Lucifer’s body enveloping her, tucking securely around her. Nothing felt alien or other - or indeed, like it belonged to someone else. And it felt too damned good for her to worry about the implications. 

“Ethan,” said the man. But he barely had a moment to exhale his name before Chloe moved forward and thrust that British tongue in past the other man’s lips, twining with exceptional skill, soft lips firm and insistent. Ethan tasted distinctly male, and tinged with the wine he was drinking. But Chloe’s own mouth tasted male as well, and the mix of male saliva was intoxicating. As was the press of bodies with no breasts in the way. 

People were openly staring now. That made it better. Chloe pulled back, grabbing Ethan’s hand tightly and practically hauling the man off the stool. She strode through Lux, pausing only to spare a wink for the overdone woman from earlier, before tugging the man into the private elevator. 

Before the door even closed, Chloe thrust her tongue down Ethan’s throat again. She felt powerful. The other was only about five foot nine - around the height of Chloe herself in her original form. But here she was, towering at over six feet, with strength and leverage. She felt Ethan shudder under her as she bounced their hips off one another. 

Both of them nearly missed the fact that the elevator door had opened on the private penthouse. It was only Ethan’s wide-eyed soft grunt of surprise that drew Chloe’s attention. Oh yes. The luxury and commanding view was intimidating at first, wasn’t it? 

The power of being desirable, being in control, being strong and admired was deeply intoxicating. Suddenly Chloe had a new appreciation for the man whose life she was currently living. If he felt like this all the time, it was a wonder he wasn’t a bigger asshole and even more arrogant. She hauled Ethan inward, a set of fingers under his belt loop. It was like her body had muscle memory for sex. She didn’t have to think about anything. There was no trace of hesitation, no worry in her mind or concern about anything. It was just instinct. 

It was instinct that tore at Ethan’s belt until it rattled free, and removed her own in a smooth motion. She undid her trousers. She watched as Ethan’s eyes widened as Chloe undid the buttons of her shirt to reveal the surprisingly muscular, sculpted torso. 

It was a blur just how the two of them ended up free of clothes and on Lucifer’s king size, deeply comfortable bed.

If Chloe were being truthful, it felt better than anything she had ever felt. It wasn’t just the physical sensations or the way that Ethan stared at her with open lust. It was the power, it was the feel of her muscles flexing as she thrust, the deep groans of a bass voice in her chest and in her ears. The way her new accent curled around the little affirmations and wicked things she found herself whispering in Ethan’s ear. 

Eventually, after what felt like hours of sweaty thrusting, even Lucifer’s superhuman stamina needed to give. Chloe understood now why Lucifer engaged so frequently in orgies. It was simply so much more _efficient_. One mortal took quite a...pounding to satisfy her Angelic flesh. 

Even then, she found herself stirring several hours into a sleep with a new heat in her torso. Her naked limbs were wrapped around the sleeping Ethan. She drifted her large, strong hands over the planes of her perfectly sculpted torso, over her pecs and over the bumps of abdominal muscles that she flexed to tighten. She slid her fingers along the abductor muscle, to the treasure trail of hair down to the soft mound out of which sat her endowment. She slid a hand upward, over her strong jaw, over the soft scratching of her stubble. Over the plane of her aquiline nose, the soft, long lashes framing her dark eyes, then up to her thick head of dark hair. She opened her mouth as she slid her fingers over her lips, and let her fingertip with short nails run between them and over her tongue. 

She slid her hand between her legs. And then, slowly, she drifted off to sleep. 

\--

The goodbyes in the morning involved twenty minutes of tongue-thrusting makeouts and nearly led to them naked again. Ethan, regaining some self-control, managed to break away saying he desperately needed to get to work. It was all Chloe could do to not unzip her pants to display one very good reason why he shouldn’t leave. But she resisted, somehow, and let the man go. 

The way Chloe felt from the first day to the second was remarkable. She had begun to feel at home in her body from the moment she started flirting with Ethan, and it had only gotten more comfortable as time passed. It really should be odder to stand and pee, or to feel her strange centre of gravity, or to feel the bass notes rumble in her flat, muscular chest. But it didn’t. 

Over the next few days, Chloe let herself fall completely into Lucifer’s life. By the third day, she stopped startling at her reflection. By the fifth, peeing standing up felt completely natural. 

That’s not to say that Chloe was a perfect Lucifer. She was still occasionally too kind, too thoughtful, but her master of lechery and peacocking evened that out. She also kept lovers around longer than Lucifer would have - or rather, they wanted to stay around longer, perhaps because of the aforementioned kindness. Ethan was a regular fixture, though he clearly didn’t expect anything of the club owner.

Every night, there was someone in Chloe’s bed. On the third night, there were two. So far, it had all been men. Although Chloe found herself appreciating other women far more than before, it was men who caught and held her interest. Maze assured her that that wasn’t out of the ordinary - that Lucifer tended to go through cycles of preferring men or women.

It was all too easy, and Chloe felt herself wallowing in the fantasy, in this vacation from herself. 

That is, until Dan walked through the doors of Lux. 


	2. Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, disguised with Lucifer, is faced with keeping up her guise in front of Dan as she's pulled in to work on a case.

Chloe was never more unhappy to see her ex-husband Dan than the moment he walked through the doors of Lux. Not even when they were going through the worst part of their divorce, when things got very personal and every word cut deep.

Up until the moment the brooding detective swaggered in, the whole thing felt like a dream. That dreamlike state allowed her to let loose and to give in to the various urges of her temporary Lucifer-shaped body.

Dan was a stark reminder of her real life, and the fact that she was currently trying to keep up a ruse. She locked eyes with him for a moment, then looked away.

For a moment, she desperately tried to find someone else to engage. The fates, however, were cruel even to the devil’s doppelganger, and no fawning Lucifan was within arm’s reach.

Soon, Dan was by her shoulder, leaning on the bar, scowling in a way that he never did when she was herself. Even in their worst moments, in screaming matches as their marriage dissolved, she could still tell that there was affection between them. But now? She could feel the dislike and the _contempt_ radiating off the short, muscular man in waves. 

_ Short _ . That was not a word Chloe had ever thought of when looking at Dan, but with Lucifer’s height, she towered over him. It was a strange feeling. 

“Dan... _ iel _ ,” the second part of his name was hastily tacked on. It gave his name a stuttering quality as it skipped off her borrowed tongue. “I’m on vacation. So you better be here to drink and enjoy the ambiance.” 

Chloe looked past Dan for a moment to see Maze on the other side of the bar, grinning wickedly with her tongue pressed against her lips. She was blatantly and shamelessly watching the show as she sipped a martini. 

“Believe me, I don’t want to be here either. It’s been a vacation for me, too. I’m able to work cases without childish antics or your disruptions, not to mention you barely avoiding breaking the law yourself.” Dan huffed and barely stopped his lips from pulling into a sneer. “No apologizing to witnesses. No one undermining my authority.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, a gesture that worked for Lucifer but was also a natural reaction that had nothing to do with her playacting or the unconscious responses of her Lucifer-shaped suit. “And yet here you are, which means you’re stuck, and you  _ need  _ me. Otherwise pride would have stopped you at the door.” 

Dan’s shoulders hunched and he exhaled like an irate bull. “Do you remember Queenie LaRoue?”

“The dominatrix?” Chloe’s Lucifer-toned voice curled over the title. Despite the fact that she was more used to playing the part, she felt butterflies surging around in her stomach when faced with Dan. Surely he’ll see something is wrong.  _ Surely  _ he’ll see through this ruse and she’ll have to face his judgment for letting herself enjoy the vacation from her own life.

But of course, Dan wasn’t in on the secret of Lucifer’s origin, that his proclamation of being the devil was no gag or delusion. The detective had no idea that magic existed, so he couldn’t possibly know that he was talking to his ex-wife in the form of his...rival? Co-worker? Frenemy? 

“Yes, the...dominatrix. Look, just make this easy on me, Lucifer. For once. And then you can come back here and get back to your peacocking and screwing around.” Dan’s jaw clenched, joining his fists in tension. 

A few months back, Chloe and Lucifer, with Dan’s help, investigated johns who were secretly recording sex workers and posting them on the internet without their consent. The man had moved on from sex workers and had taken to dating sites to find victims. Then, a snuff film appeared online after one of his dates and they had been called in to track him down. Thanks in large part to Lucifer, whose charm and lascivious respect for sex workers got them to talk when normally they’d avoid the police, they were able to catch the perpetrator before he hurt anyone else. 

“Oh yes indeed. We’ve kept in touch.” Chloe didn’t know if that was true, but it certainly sounded like something Lucifer would say. She was also starting to realize that it didn’t take much for even the most innocent statement to sound lewd coming from the devil. 

“She’s a potential witness in a new case I’m working. But she won’t talk to me. She’ll only talk to you. She may have talked to Chloe but this can’t wait until she gets back.” 

It was very...odd to hear her name spoken aloud like she wasn’t standing right there. “Oh, I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t speak to  _ you _ , Daniel. You’re ever so charming and don’t radiate establishment energy at all. It’s not as if you are the very picture of the structures that persecute and fails to protect people of her ancient profession.” Chloe leaned forward, subtly into Dan’s bubble. 

There was this...weird energy between them. Friction, but something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She felt this desire to rib him, to poke at his sore spots, and a bit of amusement when he got tense and glared at her with icy blue eyes. In spite of herself, she felt that now-familiar heat gathering in her abdomen. Maybe it was just their natural chemistry surfacing from beneath her disguise, but something about this felt different. 

“Cut the crap, Lucifer. Are you going to help me or not?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“What the case is. I’m not going to harass a legitimate businesswoman just on your say-so. Though I doubt she’d consider a visit from  _ me  _ harassment.”

“I certainly consider it that when you drop by the station.”

“You wound me, Daniel.” 

The heat intensified and sparks popped with the exchange of words. It was very odd. Chloe had spent her entire marriage avoiding Dan’s sore spots. So to go after them deliberately and cheekily was...kind of fun. It gave her a stab of guilt along with it, but she convinced herself it was all part of staying in character. 

Dan sighed heavily. A vein throbbed in his forehead. 

Chloe grinned more broadly and canted her head. 

The vein throbbed more. 

“We think she was the one hosting an evening at an underground sex club and may have been one of the last people to see a murder victim alive.”

“You  _ think _ ?”

“Everyone at the event was wearing masks. A few of the other partygoers thought they recognized a certain part of her anatomy.”

“She  _ does  _ have fetching ankles.”

“Goddamnit Lucifer, you know what I mean.”

“Yes I do, naturally. They really are quite distinctive. But it is quite entertaining to watch you twist yourself into a prude pretzel.” 

It really was. 

“Are you going to help or not?”

“Certainly.” Chloe tipped back the rest of the drink. Her stomach fluttered with a strange mix of nervousness and anticipation. As enjoyable as hanging around Lux had been, the prospect of working a case again was exciting. 

\-----

“Madame will see you now,” said a very ordinary looking man in a very ordinary looking suit. He had a nervous energy to him, and spent a lot of time looking at his shoes. He seemed especially intimidated by Chloe in Luciform - and maybe a bit in awe. It made Chloe stand a little straighter and smooth the lines of her own designer blue suit jacket with its pocket square in a pop of crimson. Well, technically it belonged to Lucifer, but she was Lucifer right now. Or rather, she appeared to be. The distinction was muddling in a way that didn’t really sit well with Chloe, but she was trying not to think about it. 

The house was one of those classic Los Angeles mansions with furnishings either from the golden age, or meant to evoke it. They were led past a sweeping spiral staircase and a living room where a Bettie Page lookalike was doing a boudoir photoshoot on a red velvet settee. 

Both Chloe and Dan’s necks whipped around to watch the woman whose back arched seductively. She looked their way and fanned long lashes, then winked specifically at Chloe. 

There was that heat again, this time quite impossible to ignore. She squirmed uncomfortably. An image flashed in her mind’s eye of taking the woman on the settee to bed. She licked her lips unconsciously. 

“Lucifer,” called Dan impatiently from the doorway.

Chloe hadn’t realized she’d been frozen to the spot exchanging looks with the woman. She fluttered her fingers as Chloe turned to follow on Dan’s heels. 

The sitting room was as richly appointed as the areas they had already passed through. Queenie LaRoux stood waiting for them, in all her six foot glory, made taller by platform stilettos. She was an absolutely stunning woman by any metric. Her rich black skin was set off by the corset and gauzy skirt she wore that was black lace with crimson boning that held up her  _ distinctive  _ assets. A dressing gown that covered absolutely nothing draped off her strong shoulders. Her makeup was understated and she wore earrings shaped like chandeliers, dripping with teardrop red stones. Her hair was buzzed short, with the natural curls that remained bleached platinum. 

“Mister Morningstar. What a delight to see you again,” said Queenie as she stepped towards them, immensely graceful despite the soaring height of the shoes. Her leg muscles showed the tone of an athlete. 

The first time they’d met on the last case, Chloe and Queenie had actually gotten along rather well. Unlike many cops, she had respect for sex workers, especially ones like her who had built an empire free of the exploitation of pimps. It was clear that Queenie wasn’t used to that lack of judgment from both other women and cops. So between her and Lucifer’s charms, she cooperated and her testimony was instrumental in stopping a killer. 

Queenie was known for treating her employees with respect, and not tolerating any abuse from her clients. Well, at least  _ non consensual  _ abuse. Chloe’s eyes went to the vintage cat-o-nine-tails that hung over the art deco fireplace. When she looked back, the dominatrix was studying her. There was something predatory in her gaze. 

“Mistress Queenie. Sorry to bother you, but I understand Detective Espinoza’s charms weren’t enough to get him through the door. Understandable. You  _ do  _ have standards.” Chloe could feel the glare without turning to meet it. The dig at Dan was enough to cover the apology, which she realized belatedly was not very devilish of her. “But we do humbly beg for your services again. Did you, by any chance, host a dungeon gala about two weeks ago?”

Queenie tilted her head and examined Chloe in a way that made her uncomfortable. And not in the tingly way the pinup in the living room had. There was a sharpness to it, and behind those eyes was clearly a very observant and intelligent mind. “You know I did,” she drawled. “You were invited.”

For a moment, Chloe froze. She felt her Lucifer-mouth freezing in a strange sort of smile.  _ Of course _ Lucifer was invited. He might have even attended, though fortunately for her, the patrons were masked and forbidden to remove them, so no one would know if he was or not with absolute certainty. Though she knew in her heart of hearts that if Lucifer  _ had  _ attended, he would have found a way to broadcast his identity, mask or no. Anonymity was intolerable to the devil. 

She could feel Dan’s eyes pretty much burrowing a hole in her skull, but she refused to look. Instead, she dug down into her knowledge of the man she appeared to be to think how he’d handle this situation. “Ah yes. You did. And it was very rude of me to not attend. But I got caught up in a multi-day orgy with Brazilian acrobat twins and a gentleman with multiple tongue piercings and the time got completely away from me.” 

Queenie kept her chin lifted and dark eyes fixed on Chloe as she digested the story. After what felt like forever, she said, “Well, next time you should bring your orgy along. Anything other than ignoring my invitation like a bad, rude man.” 

“Begging your indulgences, mistress. I shall never be so uncouth again.”

“Lucifer, can we?” muttered Dan.

Queenie had barely even looked at the detective the entire time. She was far more interested in Chloe-Lucifer. “There’s something different about you.” She reached out and slid a finger along Chloe’s jaw, skipping a long red nail over the short stubble, pressing hard enough to bring discomfort. “I like it.” And then the coldness broke in a laugh and a warm smile. “What can I do for you? Drink?” she turned to a small bar and poured herself something amber from a carafe.

“Yes please--”

“No, no thank you,” Dan interrupted, shooting Chloe a look. “We don’t want to take up too much of your time. We were wondering if you know this man.” He pulled out a picture and held it out to Queenie.

“Please bring that delightful Detective Decker if you visit me again, Mister Morningstar. This one is rude and lacking in discipline,” said Queenie as she plucked the photo between her fingers. She examined it, then dropped it. Dan barely managed to catch it before it fluttered to the floor. “Yes, I know that one. He used to come to my galas, but he was banned. He might have tried to sneak back in to my latest party, but my security would have caught him. A sub of a friend of mine. Ex-friend. I do  _ not  _ approve of playing with the lines of consent.”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give us the name of said friend?” 

Queenie looked at Chloe for a long time - longer than was comfortable. She sipped her drink, then stepped towards her. In those heels, she was taller than even Lucifer’s tall body. “On one condition. You come by soon and pay penance for not taking me up on my invitation. _And_ for your rude friend.” 

Chloe’s pulse was thundering in her ears. She squirmed uncomfortably. She was shocked at how excited the prospect made her. She really was getting far too used to this body, these  _ appetites _ . She was no prude, as this last week had proven, but there was exploring the fantasy of being a man with another man, or participating in a threesome, and then there was being under the heel of one of Los Angeles’ premiere dominatrixes. But when the time came to pay the queen, she would likely be free of Lucifer’s body and back to herself. That was the only thing that gave her the courage to say, “Yes of course, mistress. I look forward to it.” 

“Good,” said Queenie. “He goes by Duc de Champagne, but most call him the Duke. I suspect it won’t take you much asking around to find where he’s holding court these days.”

Queenie could have easily given them an address, but she wasn’t about to give in  _ that  _ much. They still had to work for it, to jump for that last nugget of information they needed. 

Dan opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to point that out. Chloe reached out and took him by the arm and started steering him towards the exit. “Thank you so much for your time, mistress. I do look forward to seeing you again soon.” 

\----


	3. Muscle Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe may be losing herself to Lucifer's body more than she thought she was.

Chloe’s instinct was to chase down the lead that Queenie gave her and Dan. But she realized that Lucifer wouldn’t stoop to shoeleather detective work. That wasn’t fun, that wasn’t glamorous. So instead, she slid into the seat of the Aston Martin convertible, slid on a pair of shades, tossed a “Call me when you find something,” and then hit the gas on the impossibly expensive car.

It occurred to Chloe as she revved down the highway that driving Lucifer’s cars alone would have set an impossibly high bar for who he would trust to fill in for him. It gave her a small flush of pride to be trusted, even if she wasn’t sure she was truly filling his wingtip shoes. And the car was  _ spectacular _ . While in her own body, she never really understood the obsession with powerful, luxury cars, but while in the devil’s skin, it all made sense. Everywhere she went, the car demanded attention. It was a powerful machine that answered to her will and when she really got going, felt like an extension of her body. Even taking the long way home in LA traffic, she was back at Lux too soon for her tastes. 

By choice or chance, Lucifer had no way to enter the penthouse without passing through the club. Or rather, Chloe was sure there had to be one, but she hadn’t found it yet. For a moment, she lingered towards the back of the crowd waiting to go in, but then realized how utterly silly that was. 

“Hello. Hi there. Pardon me, darling,” cooed Chloe as she nonetheless strode confidently past the crowd on long legs. The people clustered about parted easily or were pulled gently aside by their friends to let her pass. She passed in to the club, which was in full swing despite the early hour. 

She found herself once again intoxicated by the beauty of the room, by the way eyes followed her wherever she went. She hated that kind of attention during her short-lived acting career, but that’s because the attention was objectifying. Certainly, there were people who were undressing her with their eyes, but from most, it was respect and admiration. 

Just for a moment, she considered lingering and indulging in the mood of the room, in the way that conversations with beautiful people brought a pleasant heat to her belly and tingles to her limbs. But the conversation with Dan had shaken her confidence enough that she breezed through towards the private elevator without even stopping for a drink. She locked eyes for a moment with Maze, who threw up her hands in irritation. She fluttered fingers at the demon as the elevator doors closed. 

\---

The moment the doors slid open on the penthouse, Chloe knew something was wrong. Her instinct for trouble was finely honed from years getting herself in and out of dangerous situations. Her hand instinctively went for her belt, and the gun that wasn’t there. She moved forward cautiously, scanning the shadows for signs of movement. 

The figure in the shadows should not have been able to get the drop on her. But before she knew what was happening, there was an arm pinned tightly against her windpipe and someone with considerable strength hauling her backwards. 

The two bodies slammed against the wall, shaking loose a priceless piece of framed artwork that shattered against the floor. Glass crunched underfoot as both Chloe and her attacker scrambled for purchase. 

Muscle memory kicked in, though she couldn’t tell if it was her own or Lucifer’s. Chloe slammed back with her elbow, aiming for the attacker’s midsection, a jab designed to knock the wind out of her assailant and loosen the grip. 

The attacker absorbed the first impact. Spots started to show in Chloe’s vision as she gasped for air.

Then she felt something rising from her solar plexus - a gathering heat that trickled through her veins and into her eyes. She knew without looking in a mirror that they were blood red. 

She struck backward again and felt the attacker’s body give under her belly, heard bones crack and felt the sharp inhalation of a broken breath. The arm around her windpipe slackened and dropped. 

Chloe reached back, heat in her solar plexus growing as she felt rage gathering, giving power to her limbs. She grabbed the man (and it was indeed a man) and flung him single-handedly across the room as if he weighed as much as a soggy dishtowel. The force of the toss dented the wall and sent bits of plaster flaking down to the carpet. 

“Now look what you’ve done. I  _ just  _ bought that carpet.” Chloe could feel a strange reverb in her voice. How  _ dare  _ this man, this pitiful,  _ small  _ man, invade his sanctuary? How pathetic, how utterly  _ rude _ . He deserved  _ punishment  _ for his transgressions. 

The rage was nearly overwhelming. Before she knew what she was doing, Chloe was lifting the man off the ground with one arm by the neck. He was clearly a hired thug, with an oft-broken nose and a mean face. But there was no meanness there now - just sheer terror. He gasped and clawed at the hand holding on to his neck. 

Chloe felt the very strong urge to squeeze the life out of him, or simply toss him off the balcony. “Who sent you?” she roared, the vibrato from Lucifer’s voice rattling her chest and throat. 

The man pawed ineffectually against Chloe’s hand. It was easy to hold him up. It felt as if he weighed nothing. He  _ was  _ nothing. Just a slight squeeze and…

“Chloe!” 

Maze’s voice from behind her saying her real name was like ice water down her back. She turned, and the look of Lucifer in red-eyed rage seemed to startle the usually unflappable demon.

Chloe lowered the man until she released him entirely. He slumped to the floor, coughing and clutching his heavily bruised throat. She looked around at the penthouse, with its toppled furniture and broken artwork, then down at her hand. Slowly, the heat receded from her limbs and from her eyes, and she knew they returned to their previous soft brown. 

She staggered backward, away from the downed man. She locked eyes with Maze, and then the facade of Lucifer crumbled in an instant. “What’s happening to me?” she murmured as she felt a shudder course through the body that didn’t feel like her own. 

“Lucifer…” said Maze, side-eyeing the downed man who was slowly recovering. She said that name with a certain sharpness. Her hand on Chloe’s arm squeezed both reassuringly and with a warning. “Get it together.” 

Chloe was still a moment, then nodded. And then she stumbled towards Lucifer’s room, leaving the work of interrogating her attacker in Maze’s skilled hands. 

\----

Somehow, Chloe was able to sleep. Maybe it was the exertion of calling up Lucifer’s strength. Maybe it was something else. But whatever it was, she passed clean out on the comfortable king sized bed. 

She woke to the feeling of a body behind her. She startled and sat up, surprised to find Ethan there beside her. 

“Whoah, whoah. Sorry. I uh, didn’t mean to startle you,” he said sheepishly. “I came by to see you and Maze told me what happened. That someone tried to rob you. She let me up. She thought you might need some company.” 

Ethan lifted a hand and slid it along Chloe’s face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, relaxing until she felt the rough fingers rasping over the stubble on her cheeks. 

She reached up and caught Ethan’s hand by the wrist gently. “I’m all right. Dealt with worse in my line of work.” She tried to smile, but knew by the feel of it that it was one of Lucifer’s unconvincing smiles when he was trying to dismiss something. 

Ethan shifted and settled along Chloe’s side, a well-muscled arm draped across her torso. She felt the now-familiar heat gathering towards her groin, felt the comfortable sameness of the man’s body who nestled himself next to her. 

It was worrying how used to those sensations she was getting, and how, even after the disturbing incident with her attacker, she still wanted to act on those desires. 

“Still. You shouldn’t be alone right now,” said Ethan as he pressed a kiss to Chloe’s collarbone. 

Chloe turned into that kiss and took his mouth in hers. She went straight for a deep, warm kiss, tongue pressing past his lips and entwining. He tasted  _ so good _ and felt so comforting after the disturbing incident of a few hours before. He was sweet and handsome and sexy. He was, in fact, everything that Chloe wanted in a man. 

Ethan returned the kiss with the same warmth and affection. He nestled closer and shifted his hips.

Chloe snaked an arm around his waist, splaying a large hand against his hip, tracing muscle and then sliding down to cup his backside. 

Ethan exhaled a little laugh. “I see trauma can’t crush your libido.”

“Darling, a barreling freight train couldn’t crush my libido,” said Chloe, which was a variation of a barb she’d once levelled at the devil during one of those cases. 

As her arousal grew, Chloe felt herself slipping away again. This time, it wasn’t as frightening. This time, she wasn’t on the verge of crushing a man to death. And she desperately needed the comfort, so she let it happen. This part of being Lucifer was intoxicating.

There would be time to debrief later, and to deal with the consequences. In that moment, Chloe desperately wanted to debrief Ethan. And the man was more than obliging. He looked at her with naked arousal and warm affection, then leaned forward to grab the back of her head to pull down into a fierce kiss. 

That’s all it took for testosterone to surge, and for the body Chloe currently inhabited to take over with all of its skill at giving and receiving pleasure. 

For the second time that night, there was a commotion in the penthouse, and a few more dents in the plaster. But these were ones that she wouldn’t mind patching up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading along! I'm new to writing and posting fanfic. I'm curious if people are more interested in Chloe losing herself or pulling herself back from the brink. I have ideas either way.


	4. Lose Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe as Lucifer recovers from an attack and confers with Maze about what to do next.

Sometime in the early hours, Ethan stirred, preparing to excuse himself. Chloe sat up, and in a moment of weakness, reached for the other man. She looked into his eyes, and in a haze, asked, “Do you like women? At all?”

Ethan laughed, then pressed a kiss between Chloe’s eyebrows. “Why do you ask? Angling for a threesome?” He paused, then, “No. I mean, I can get it up for the right woman, but romance? Nah.”

Then the man kissed Chloe more properly, slid out of bed, dressed, and departed in the early hours, leaving her to think over what he had said. 

\---

“Wake up, Chloe.” 

Maze stood over the sleeping detective in Lucifer-form, arms crossed, clad in leather with multiple straps. Chloe rolled over and shielded her eyes from the bedroom light that Maze had switched on. 

“Nngh?”

“Your friend finally broke.”

It took a moment, but Chloe remembered. The attacker in the penthouse. The surge of rage from deep within herself. No. Not within  _ her,  _ within Lucifer. She had somehow conjured both his anger and his strength. She had been terrified of it at the time, but Ethan and his ministrations had distracted her. Which was rather the point of Maze sending him to her. 

Chloe groggily sat up, no longer tempted to conceal her chest like she was in the early days of her transformation. 

“I can’t be sure. There was a  _ lot _ of screaming. But…” Maze looked at her knuckles, which showed welts of red. She then looked over at Chloe, “It looks like he was a human thug hired by one of Lucifer’s siblings to test whether you were actually him. Bad news is, that means you weren’t totally convincing whoever was watching. Good news is, you probably passed the test with that little rage fit.”

That explanation was a hit of cold water. Chloe sat up more and leaned against the headboard. “What  _ was  _ that anyway? How did I do that? I felt…”

“...as strong as him? Yeah.” Maze shifted. “That wasn’t supposed to be a thing. Raziel was only supposed to tack enough Lucifer on to you to give off an aura to any angelic beings who got close. It wasn’t supposed to give you his abilities.” She pushed off the dresser she’d been leaning against. “I sent word to Amenadiel. Both to let him know that the hounds have been circling, and that you pulled off a one-handed ragdoll defense.”

“What do I do in the meantime?” asked Chloe as she pawed around for a discarded shirt. Maze walked over and ripped it from her hand, then opened the closet to reveal the huge assortment of clean clothing. 

“You double down on being Lucifer. You’ve made them second-guess themselves, but now you need to really sell it. Which means…”

“...I need to be dickhead Lucifer.”

“Yep. And that means you have to break it off with Ethan. Preferably publicly. In the most arrogant way you can.”

Chloe managed to find underwear, then crossed to the closet. Her hand paused on a shirt when Maze spoke. “You want me to humiliate him.”   
“No. Well. Yes. Lucifer never tries to humiliate anyone on purpose, unless they’re being rude and deserve punishment. But you’ve been, well, too  _ you  _ to him.”

“ _ You  _ sent him up to me last night.”

Maze tossed up a hand. “I know. And that was stupid of me. But I needed you to calm the hell down and get it together. And get control of whatever powers that Raziel might have accidentally given you.” She paused, shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now I realize that the way you’re acting towards him might’ve been part of what tipped someone off. Lucifer doesn’t keep lovers as long as you’ve kept him. Not and be so…” she pulled a face, “... _ affectionate _ .” 

“Maze…” Chloe slipped on a silky pale blue shirt. The material glided over her skin in a way that was distractingly pleasurable. “I’m worried. I already feel like I’m losing myself being him the amount I am. If I truly try to be him, I don’t…” she inhaled. “It’s already too easy. To fall into his life.”

Maze unfolded her arms and regarded Chloe. She took a few steps to the left, purely for the sake of moving. “I get it.” She paused. “Back a few hundred years ago, Lucifer had me stand in for him. Back then, he didn’t have to worry about angelic types sniffing him out. It was purely for the mortals. So it was just a visual transformation and not the essence thing that’s happening with you. Which, by the way, wouldn’t work. Demon and all,” she motioned to herself. “But he had me live his life while he went off on some dumbass errand with one of his siblings.”

It took Chloe a moment to both absorb and process that. “He let you…”

“...run around in his skin. Yeah.” Maze grinned as an old wicked memory resurfaced. She pressed her tongue on the inside of her cheek and rocked on her heels. “Back then, he wasn’t so attached to his life on Earth. It really was just a vacation, like his time in LA started. But he’d gotten himself embroiled in some human matters, as he tends to, and he couldn’t just leave and expect to return to his vacation with things the way he liked them. So I filled in.” 

Maze took a moment to look over the barely clothed Chloe-in-Lucifer, eyes sweeping and openly ogling in a few places. “Back then, we were screwing. But when you’re immortal, things get boring fairly quickly. So it was quite the thrill…” she reached up and let her fingers trickle over Chloe’s bicep. “...to be in the driver’s seat. Best part was that after I was transformed, he stuck around a bit just to make sure the disguise would pass muster.”

It took Chloe a second to piece together just what Maze meant. And when she did, she felt a now-familiar surge of heat between her legs. It surprised her. She was no prude, but she didn’t think she was... _ kinky _ . 

Maybe it was just the essence thing.   
_ Right.  
_ Not the mental image of two Lucifers going at each other. 

Maze clearly noticed the reaction and looked approvingly downward. “Maybe if you’re lucky, that’ll be your reward for putting up with all of this.”

Chloe felt blood rush both to her face at the same time it was moving elsewhere at an alarming rate. She felt her mouth fishing, but nothing came out. 

Maze took pity, or at least seemed to and let her hand drop. “Anyway. I get what it can be like. I didn’t want to give it up when he finally came back. Don’t get me wrong. I love being a woman. But there was something about being  _ him.  _ The way people look at him with desire and respect. Even the people who hate him usually hate him because he has power they never will.”

“I’m not afraid I won’t want to give this up, Maze. I’m worried that I’ll lose myself to whatever this... _ essence  _ is doing to me before he comes back. It’s already getting too comfortable.” Chloe started doing up her shirt, then crossed to the closet to pull out a suit. 

Chloe stood in front of the mirror and slipped a contrasting pocket square into the pocket of the deep blue suit. She took a moment to adjust the way the jacket draped, to adjust her shirt just  _ so.  _

Maze watched her, her expression changing as Chloe dressed. “You might be right,” she said after a moment. “You didn’t even have to think about that, did you?”

  
“What?” asked Chloe as she slid a comb through her hair, sweeping it into a neat coif, taming the angelic curls that threatened to break the sleek look. 

“Dressing. Like that,” Maze motioned between Chloe and the closet. “You did it automatically.”

“Menswear isn’t very complicated, Maze. It’s just a matter of a few nice lines and colour matching. I may wear sensible pant suits when I’m myself, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t got an eye for it.” 

Chloe studied her reflection in the mirror. Dark eyes, a tall, lean form. A classically handsome face. A nose just large enough to be memorable without dominating. Long, dark lashes, and the eyes of a man who recently had his needs met in a flurry of naked limbs. But also the eyes of a man capable of kindness and sacrifice, despite a tremendous ego and a daddy complex almost as large. 

Those last parts shouldn’t be there, but they were. Chloe didn’t know if that was her own projections on to the man she looked like, or whether that was the piece of him grafted to her that was slowly gaining a foothold. 

She liked what she saw. Liked how she  _ felt.  _ And that was the problem.

Maze was starting to see it too, from the way she studied Chloe studying her reflection. “I’m going to see if I can contact Amenadiel. Maybe we can restrain his essence. Or maybe we can make Lucifer get his ass back here.” 

“Maze?” asked Chloe as the demon started to leave. “Do I really have to break it off with Ethan?” 

Maze turned back and stepped towards Chloe. “You do unless you want to find that you’ve gotten him into a relationship. That can’t end well. Either he’ll see what you saw in him, in which case you might lose him. Or the real Lucifer will thoughtlessly break his heart.” She shrugged. “Better you do the breaking off than him, don’t you think?” 

Chloe looked away from her reflection, then back again. Ethan did say he didn’t like women. And anyway, how could she  _ possibly  _ explain that she seduced him as someone else? It wasn’t fair to him. 

So she would have to break it off. And try to fully  _ be  _ the self-indulgent, hedonistic, egomaniac with a heart of gold. It was that or Lucifer’s enemies might come at her. And she might not have enough of his strength to defend herself. 


	5. Femme Fatale

Lux didn’t lose its luster. At least, not now that Chloe was seeing it through Lucifer’s eyes. It was a Saturday night, so the roiling mass of beautiful people sparkled more brightly than ever. The DJ was on the stage, and had the crowd eating out of the palm of her hand. It actually gave her a chance to slip out of the elevator and towards the bar without every eye in the place on her.

The bartender was on his game tonight and the double shot of single malt appeared almost as soon as Chloe made it to the bar. She started looking around for Ethan, but saw someone else first.

Queenie LaRoux commanded a room almost as much as Lucifer himself. 

The dance floor crowd parted as the statuesque woman in platform heels strutted forward on well-muscled legs. She looked like a modern interpretation of Josephine Baker, with her bleached white hair in kiss curls around her positively radiant dark skin. The flapper dress hung off her curvaceous form in a just barely tasteful way, silver and rose gold tassels obscuring anything too risque. She smelled of jasmine, vanilla, coconut - with a sharpness of sandalwood to keep her grounded. In any case, her energy was far too carnal to risk her drifting into the ethereal. 

The part of her that was Chloe Decker appreciated the skillful application of her catwing eye, the perfectly applied lipstick, and the ease at which she navigated the no-doubt torturous platform heels.

The part of her that was Lucifer felt all the blood drain south.

“Mistress Queenie,” she croaked, forcing her eyes from the décolletage at Lucifer’s eyeline, up to the luminous depths of the statuesque dominatrix’s eyes. 

“Mister Morningstar,” said Queenie, her honeyed tone skipping over the syllables of that quasi-surname. “I must give you credit. When I heard about this place, I expected just another nightclub full of LA wannabees. But you have cultivated a...particular atmosphere that I very much approve of.” Queenie’s eyes appreciated the sway of a young man’s backside as he crossed behind her. The man, who was strutting like a peacock moments before appeared to have a touch of colour in his cheeks when he noticed Queenie looking.

“To what do I owe the distinct pleasure?” Chloe asked.

Queenie’s demeanor changed, and she almost seemed to pout. She sipped from her cocktail and turned to lean on the bar beside Chloe. “The Duke has gone to ground. After you left I asked a few contacts about him. He’s either gone into hiding, or something has happened to him. I’m afraid your little cop friend won’t be able to track him down.” 

“Don’t underestimate Detective Espinoza, Mistress. He’s tenacious,” Chloe sipped her own drink, “...like a small, scrappy dog.” 

Queenie chuckled at that and examined what she thought was Lucifer’s face. “You like him, don’t you? In spite of yourself.” Before Chloe could answer, she added. “Can’t blame you. Cute ass.” 

The chuckle from Chloe was genuine and she found herself drawling, “You have no idea.” 

That seemed to confirm something Queenie had already suspected. She lifted her head and twitched a smile in approval. “I also admit to feeling a bit...insecure.” She folded her arms around herself, which was a strange bit of body language from such a confident woman. 

“What is it?” Chloe asked, turning to her and catching her elbow lightly. 

Queenie tilted her chin up and cornered her gaze, fanning dark lashes against her cheek. “About a month ago, The Duke, the man Detective Espinoza was looking for, myself and a few of my girls were at a private party in the Hills. Against my better judgment, I went on the Duke’s recommendation and didn’t put him through my usual stringed vetting process. That was a mistake.”

Without realizing it, Chole had taken on her listening detective posture. She leaned Lucifer’s tall form in just a little and made eye contact whenever Queenie let it happen. “He didn’t respect the rules of the community,” she said, quite confident that was the case.

Queenie nodded. “Once I realized the host wasn’t going to play by the rules, I tried to leave with my girls. One of them took a large bonus to stay, despite me saying that she’d have to find a new place to work if she accepted.”

“And you didn’t think this was relevant to mention before?” said Chloe.

Queenie’s head snapped up and her gaze sharpened, and suddenly Chloe was reminded of her power. “Confidentiality is the cornerstone of my business. And until the Duke went missing, I thought it was just a coincidence. Our client base is rather...particular, and a crossing of parties is quite natural. It didn’t necessarily mean a connection, until the Duke went to ground. I can’t get in touch with Daisy either.”

“Your girl?”   
“Yes. When she didn’t return, I wanted to return her things and give her what pay she was owed, but I haven’t been able to find her. And the girl who left with me, Rosemary, has been telling me she’s felt like she’s been followed. She could just be paranoid, but I’m worried. And I don’t trust the police.” 

“Where is she now?”

Queenie nodded towards the dance floor where a petite redhead with victory rolls and an asymmetrical dress was fighting off the affections of a handful of men. She kept glancing the dominatrix’s way, clearly not engaging with the men around her. 

Chloe wasn’t sure if it was her own detective instincts or Lucifer’s own sense of morality that kicked in. It might be both - the common ground that made detective and devil such a good team. And for the moment, they were in many ways the same person. “I assure you Mistress Queenie, you and Rosemary will be quite safe under my wing. I understand why you don’t trust the police, but I do trust Detective Espinoza. We’ll get this sorted out.” 

Queenie stepped towards Chloe and lined her arm around hers, then leaned in to kiss the curve of her neck just below her ear. “I knew I could count on you, Mister Morningstar,” she purred. “But in case someone is watching, let’s not tip them off, hmm? As far as anyone here knows, I’ve just dropped by to fuck your brains out.” She looked towards Rosemary, who promptly disengaged from the cluster of men around her.

“Hello Mister Morningstar,” cooed Rosemary as she slipped her other arm around Chloe’s. She smelled of cinnamon tinged with lilac and the slightly alcohol floral scent of the hairspray used to set her victory rolls. 

Chloe started to feel the now-familiar burn of the eyes of Lux swiveling her way. The two women had before been pulling focus away from the master of the club. Now that all three were together, it was impossible not to notice them. 

“Well then my dears, shall we?” Chloe leaned in towards Queenie to whisper, “My penthouse is quite secure. Once we’re there, I will call Detective Espinoza and make sure arrangements can be made for your safety.” 

And then, Chloe steered them towards the elevator, arms sitting naturally around their waists. She felt the heat from their bodies and felt a surge of confidence from the people who watched them.

Chloe was, well, she was not  _ adverse  _ to women. She had never had a relationship with one but had come to realize over her early twenties that she was more attracted to her own gender than most women. With testosterone surging through her system, it was harder than usual to ignore the appreciation she felt for the way her hands found a neat tuck against their slim waists, the way their bodies curved against hers, or the heady and intoxicating scents that the two very different women brought to her immediate airspace. 

The elevator ride was especially awkward, given that neither woman disengaged themselves when they were away from the prying eyes of Lux. In fact, Chloe felt herself saying, “What  _ shall  _ we do with our time while we’re waiting for the cavalry?” 

Queenie started to lean in and her hand slid across Chloe’s hip as the elevator opened to reveal Amenadiel standing there, stern-faced as ever.

“Ah, oh, hello,” said Chloe, her smile more nervous and awkward than Lucifer’s ever would be.

“And who is this tall drink of water?” asked Rosemary as she disengaged from Lucifer to step up and slide a hand up the angel’s arm.

Amenadiel shifted awkwardly and said, “I’m his brother. And I’ve got something urgent to discuss. If you will excuse us, ladies.”

Queenie looked from Amenadiel to Chloe, clearly unimpressed and unhappy with being interrupted. She grabbed a handful of her backside, squeezed long enough to hurt just a little, then started for the bedroom like she knew the way. “Don’t be too long,” she said curtly. “Rosemary, darling, mix us a drink will you? And let the boys talk.” 

Chloe smiled awkwardly, for the first time in days, completely losing her Lucifer mask as she looked at Amenadiel. “Right. Patio, shall we?” she said as she motioned to the door. 


	6. Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel drops by to fill Chloe in on what's happening, and why she might be losing herself to the devil inside.

“I have to hand it to you, Chloe. That was...well, if I didn’t know who you actually were, even I wouldn’t be suspicious.” Amenadiel leaned on the railing of the balcony, arms folded across his chest. 

“Amenadiel, no offense. But you’re...not the most observant man. I mean, you  _ are,  _ but you also miss things. You’re not cynical enough for detective work, and that’s something I…” Chloe held up a hand, “Sorry. It’s...worrying me how easy it is to walk in his shoes.”

Those words were as close to sounding like herself that she had been since the whole mess started. It was a relief for her to realize she still  _ could,  _ when faced with someone who knows the truth.

“Maze told me. And we do need to get you back to yourself soon. I have a theory about why you were able to manifest his powers.” 

“Oh?” Chloe looked over her shoulder and stepped a little closer to Amenadiel. It was so strange to be eye-to-eye with the tall angel. She was so used to looking up at him. 

Amenadiel hesitated in the way he tended to when he was about to deliver something the other person didn’t want to hear. “It’s nothing to worry about. We’re looking for Raziel now. As soon as we find him, we can…”

“Amenadiel,” said Chloe in a way that was just slightly perturbed as herself, but came out as particularly commanding in the Devil’s voice. “Wait. Raziel’s  _ missing?”  _

Amenadiel shifted awkwardly. “Well, yes, but…”

Chloe pushed off the balcony and strode away, hand lifting to sweep up and over her Lucifer-like neatly coiffed hair. Her fingers hesitated, as a little voice in the back of her head told her not to mess it up. Hands dropped back to her side, then one balled into a fist. 

Amenadiel canted his head in an oddly sheepish way from such a big man. “Raziel is...eccentric. He doesn’t focus on anything or stay in one place for long. He always comes back. When he wants to be found.”

“So you’re telling me, Raziel, the one who can undo this…” Chloe motioned down at herself, “...is missing and will just wander back  _ eventually? _ ” 

“We’re not just waiting around for him to come back. We’re looking for him with every angel we can spare. But he’s a shapeshifter and likes just...turning into mortals and existing. And sometimes he, well, he forgets he’s an angel.”

Chloe pinched the bridge of her Lucifer-shaped aquiline nose and took deep breaths. There was much she wanted to say, but the detective was an expert at holding her tongue. She cleared her throat, and when she spoke, she was very, very even. The effect in the devil’s voice was a bit chilling. “And what is your theory about how I seem to be losing myself to him?”

Amenadiel took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before clearly deciding Chloe had the right to know. “Raziel had to graft a bit of Lucifer’s essence on to you in order to make you convincing to celestials. As we have recently discovered, angels are self-actualizing. Which means...what we think of ourselves manifests physically.”

“Like Lucifer’s devil face?”

“Or my shedding feathers, yes. Our unconscious thoughts have an outward manifestation. And since you have that graft…”

“...some part of me is self-actualizing too.” Chloe nodded, taking it all in like it was a theory in a case. “It makes sense. It’s  _ terrifying, _ but it makes sense.”

“The graft also contains echoes of his personality. And with you openly embracing that, there’s some bleed-through as well. Chloe…” Amenadiel stepped towards her, concern in his dark eyes, “I am so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen. We should have realized that celestial essence is too powerful and would start to overwhelm you.”

_ Overwhelm _ ? Chloe swallowed a sudden lump. She looked down at her hands that she had stopped regarding as strange, at the feel of the tailored suit resting over her shoulders, at the air on the back of her neck from the cropped hair. It all felt alien before. But despite knowing intellectually that this wasn’t her body, nothing really felt strange. 

“So what do we do know?” she heard Lucifer’s voice say from inside her own head. It sounded frightened, and overwhelmed. For all the devil was a mass of swaggering confidence, he could be surprisingly sensitive and wear his heart on his sleeve. Until now, she hadn’t experienced that part of being him. 

“We find Raziel, and we get you back to yourself as soon as possible.”

“What about your mission? My distraction? Hell, what about my actual life? This was supposed to be over soon. I can’t pretend to be on vacation forever.” Chloe was starting to feel anxiety tensing her chest. That pit sat dangerously close to that well of rage she had inadvertently tapped into earlier with the intruder. 

“Let us worry about that. You should try and lay low. Try to spend more time by yourself when you don’t have to play the part. It’s not like it’s that out of character for my brother to isolate himself up here when he’s gotten in a mood.” Despite those words, Amenadiel’s voice had a fondness to it. 

“I can’t lie low, Amenadiel.” Chloe motioned back to the penthouse. “I have two dominatrixes in the bedroom who are here because they need protection. But they don’t trust the police. Do you really think it would be in Lucifer’s character to kick them out?” She meant that to mean that the devil’s surprising nobility wouldn’t turn out people in need of his help, but it really did sound like she meant it was because they were sex workers. 

But, well, two things  _ can  _ be true at the same time. 

Amenadiel thought about it for a moment, then said, “Bring Maze up to babysit. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to.”

“So I can go and do what?”

“So we…” Amenadiel stepped towards Chloe, “...can do what Lucifer would do in this situation. And what your instincts, which I know are still there, are telling you to do.”

“Solve the case,” said Chloe. 

“Solve the case,” Amenadiel echoed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual! But I wanted to post it anyway as it's been awhile since I updated this. I hope people are still enjoying this!


	7. On the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe (as Lucifer) and Amenadiel chase down a lead in the case of the missing dominatrixes. 
> 
> “Missing dominatrixes and adult film stars. Shady clients. Protection detail of beautiful women. Lucifer is going to be so sad he missed this.”

Maze was in fact,  _ more _ than happy to play dominatrix babysitter while she waited for Dan. That left Amenadiel and Chloe free to do some Lucifer-style investigating. 

“So, we have...Edgar Fortune, the submissive of Duc du Champagne, aka the Duke. A colleague of Queenie’s, but one on the outs with her and the rest of the respectable BDSM community for dubious consent.” Chloe was behind the wheel of the Aston Martin while Amenadiel sat in the passenger seat, thumbing through a manilla folder retrieved from the station. 

“They went to a party in the Hills,” continued Amenadiel, “The address we got from Queenie matches the property records from someone named Alanna Ziu. But Queenie said her client was a man named Martin who paid in cash. One of her girls stayed, a woman named Daisy. While Queenie and her employee Rosemary, had a bad feeling and left. Daisy hasn’t been seen since, and Rosemary is worried she’s being followed.” 

“What does the file say that Dan wanted with this Edgar Fortune anyway? I wanted to ask, but it didn’t seem a very Lucifer thing to be concerned about.”

Amenadiel grinned and looked at Chloe. “You’re probably right about that. It must have killed you to not do proper detective work.”

“Honestly,” said Chloe, “...ordinarily it would have. But being around Dan felt very strange. And for some reason, I kept thinking he’d see through my mask.” 

“Well, the mask is perfect. Maybe a little too perfect. But if we engage your detective skills, maybe that will help keep you grounded.”

“Until the moment I have to talk to someone. At which point, I have to try to be unpredictable, distractible, flirtatious, inappropriate, and...infuriatingly brilliant and chaotic.” Chloe tossed up a hand, then let it drop back to the steering wheel. 

Amenadiel chucked and shook his head. “That does sound like my brother.” He flipped through the folder until he found an answer to the question. “Interesting. Seems like this Edgar Fortune is wanted in connection with the disappearance of an adult film star who goes by Alice Wonderland, real name Alice Huxley. She isn’t a full-time dominatrix, but occasionally moonlights and Fortune is supposedly one of her clients.” 

“Missing dominatrixes and adult film stars. Shady clients. Protection detail of beautiful women. Lucifer is going to be so sad he missed this.” Chloe’s lips twisted into a wry grin.

\--

The house in the Hollywood Hills was modest by the garish standard of the seat of tinseltown. It was a two storey bungalow from the 1950s that was no doubt still worth an utter fortune if for no other reason than the value of the land it sat on. 

Chloe and Amenadiel walked up the cobblestone path. The door opened before they could even reach it, revealing a tall middle-aged woman with straight dark hair with a severe middle part. She had on too much makeup, and the part of Chloe that was still Chloe recognized it as the wrong kind of foundation and application for her age. The slightest bit of facial movement caused the foundation to crack and reveal fine lines. “What do you want?” she said, her words tinged with an Eastern European accent.

“Alanna Ziu, I presume?” said Chloe. Not the way she would approach a witness or potential suspect as herself, but the part of her that was Lucifer knew instinctively that the charm offensive was the best course of action. “We’re just wondering if we could have just a moment of your time.” She smiled in a way she knew was one of his most charming. A thousand-watt smile that either made people weak in the knees or made people want to punch him. 

Amenadiel hung back, in body language that radiated strong, silent type. The angel was really quite good at not letting on what a puppydog he was - at least when he didn’t talk.

“What do you want?” said Alanna. Part of her body was obscured by the door, and her own situational awareness and training told her that she might be concealing a weapon. “Go away or I call police.”

“Ah, we  _ are  _ police,” said Chloe. “...in a manner of speaking. We’re looking for Martin.” 

The woman moved and the arm behind the door was revealed to be in a cast. “I threw bastard out. He bring people here to do disgusting things.”

Chloe looked back at Amenadiel and then climbed up the steps. Alanna stepped backwards and she held up her hands. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help.” She was aware that she was sounding more like herself than the devil, but in this case, she didn’t think her usual approach would work.

She was startled when Alanna backed up again, looking at him in a way not dissimilar to the thug had when she hoisted him off the ground.

That look in her eyes was fear. 

Normally Chloe had to fight to be taken seriously, even when she had a gun in her hand. Here she was, unarmed and doing her best to be non-threatening, and this woman was still afraid of her. “Did he do that to you?” she asked.

Alanna touched her cast and nodded once. “I call police but he leave before they get here.”

“Any idea where he might have gone?” Chloe asked gently. 

“Maybe to his sister? She owns a bar. Called Lancelot’s in West Hollywood.” 

Chloe looked over her shoulder to share a look with Amenadiel. The angel was already searching his phone for the address. He nodded when he had the address.

“Thank you, Ms. Ziu. Very sorry to bother you. Please do call police if you see him. And stay in your home, all right?” Chloe was aware that her soft delivery and empathetic tone was not in keeping with the devil, but it was what the situation warranted.

Alanna relaxed a little and nodded at Chloe. And then without another word, she disappeared back into the house.


	8. Lancelot's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel and Chloe-as-Lucifer chase down a lead at a West Hollywood gay bar. Can Chloe keep the devil's libido in check long enough to move the case forward?

The bar ended up being a little tricky to find. Both Chloe and Amenadiel stalked up and down the street a few times before they realized the entry was a black door with a small neon sign in the shape of a horse head above the door. They only realized that was the way in when they saw a well-dressed cluster of young people enter through the door. 

They went down a narrow staircase that felt like a definite fire hazard, before it opened into a wide room with different raised areas, a horseshoe-shaped bar, and subtle knight imagery on the walls. The focal point was a giant glowing lance above the bar itself. 

Neither Amenadiel nor Chloe-in-Lucifer-form looked out of place in the crowd. They were however, gaining attention. 

Amenadiel looked around the room, then stepped up to Chloe. “Is this…?” 

“...yes, I think it is,” said Chloe.

Most of the patrons were young and beautiful. And most of the people were not in mixed-gender pairings. Or at least, few obvious mixed-gender pairings. There were many people clad in androgynous fashion, and others who seemed to be playing with the spectrum. 

“Well, it  _ is  _ West Hollywood,” said Chloe. She watched as a handsome young man in a net top walked past. The man wrapped his tongue around the straw of his drink and winked. She felt the now all-too-familiar stirring in her pants. And then another passed, and a woman with short, spiked hair. And someone who was ethereally beautiful in a way that seemed to transcend the very concept of gender. She found herself transfixed in the way she had been at Lux, but except this experience came with a bit of anonymity. 

“Chloe,” murmured Amenadiel. 

“Best not call me that in public, brother,” said Chloe unthinkingly. She locked eyes with a blond man across the room. Her imagination started to take hold. She pictured taking that man to a back room and ravishing him against the wall. The horniness that had so surprised her initially was now more expected - if no less powerful and distracting. 

“ _ Lucifer _ ,” said Amenadiel as he shifted to block her view of the blond. “We have work to do?”

She blinked and looked at the man in front of her, then smiled and murmured, “Sorry.”  
  
“This really is the authentic Lucifer investigation experience,” murmured Amenadiel.

“It’s not my fault my body has the libido of a sex-deprived teenager,” muttered Chloe. She tried to spot the blond again, but he had disappeared into the crowd. “Do we know the name of Martin’s sister?” 

“Their website said the manager’s name is Leslie Adams.” 

Chloe was finding it  _ very  _ difficult to focus with the heavy haze of sex in the air. She caught sight of her own reflection in the mirror behind the bar and found herself staring in her own dark eyes. She never denied that Lucifer was attractive. She’d wondered for some time now if her fondness for the Devil was something deeper. It was very confusing to  _ be _ the person you were attracted to. Was it vanity to appreciate the lust in her own eyes, to want to comb fingers through lush dark hair or trace a deeply sculpted chest? 

_ What is it you desire?  _

She heard those words in her head, in Lucifer’s voice. It shot a bolt of energy to her solar plexus. The answer to that was, entirely  _ too  _ much. 

“What can I get you, handsome?” said a man who entered Chloe’s field of view. He looked quite a bit like Patrick Swayze in his prime, if a little more waxed, and with black cat-wing liner. 

Chloe looked from her own reflection to the man and grinned. “Well, I’d like an Old Fashioned, and I’d like to speak to Leslie. I own a bar myself, and I’ve some ideas for some cross-promotion. I believe our clientele has some overlap.” 

It was true, in a sense. Lux and Lancelot’s did have things in common. The general atmosphere was similar, though Lux was more glamorous and hip than charged with sex. Lux was also more heteronormative, but both had the powerful energy of Los Angeles’ most beautiful meeting and mingling. 

The bartender nodded and grinned. “I’ll see if she’s available,” then moved off to talk to another staffer and to start mixing her drink.

Chloe looked over her shoulder to look for Amenadiel. He was currently trying to check something on his phone while a statuesque drag queen with neon green hair tried to get his attention. 

After the drink arrived, Chloe paid for it - something she almost forgot to do given Lux. “Hello hello.” She regarded the drag queen, appreciating the skillful application of makeup and admiring the commitment to a pair of transparent stilettos. “Pardon me, my dear. I do need to snag this one for a moment. I’ll send him back to you momentarily. Promise.” 

The drag queen clearly read the two of them as a couple and smiled and winked before moving off.

“Thank you,” whispered Amenadiel. “I didn’t want to be rude. I’ve been messaging with Maze. She said Queenie and Rosemary are getting restless so she’s taking them down to Lux.”

“Is that a good idea? If someone is trying to get to Rosemary…”

“Maze said she’s not going to let them out of her sight. And the police are stationed outside. It’s either that or...they wanted to have a party in the penthouse. Dancing seemed...safer.”

“Honestly, I’d think the drawer full of sex toys and those three would keep them busy for qute some time,” said Chloe. She was aware of  _ just  _ how Lucifer that sounded. She also found herself picturing that very scenario. She took a heavy swig of the drink.

“What about Leslie?” 

“I’ve asked for her. My cover story was a pair of bars doing some cross-promotion. Hopefully that will draw her out.”

“Did you name-drop?” asked Amenadiel.

“No. Should I have?”

Amenadiel grinned wryly. “I see he’s not completely taken you over. Yes, most of the club owners in the city are aware of Lux and its reputation.” 

It seemed however, it wasn’t necessary. The Patrick Swayze lookalike waved them over and gestured towards a back room.

\---

The conversation with Leslie turned out to be less illuminating than they’d hoped. Martin had been there after his wife had kicked him out, but only for a few days. She hadn’t seen him for days. 

It was a dead end.

Amenadiel then begged off to go check on Maze and their guests, while Chloe opted to linger in the club. Her cop instinct (or maybe Lucifer’s investigation prowess) was telling her to stick around a little longer. 

That instinct turned out to be right. The handsome blond from earlier sought her out as the evening spread into the early hours of the morning. It started with a hand sliding along her hip as she cut across the dance floor. She turned and found herself eye-to-eye with the young man who looked like a Greek sculpture come to life. After an evening of temptation hovering so close, it was more than she or her currently bottomless libido could bear. 

A voice in her head was telling her not to give in to the celestial graft of Lucifer that was causing all the blood to rush between her legs. But he smelled like sweat and sex and raw masculinity. Every time she felt it, she excused it by telling herself that she had a limited amount of time to experience it from this side of the fence. And every time she did, the line where Lucifer ended and Chloe began got a bit fuzzier. 

Lucifer’s libido won again as she slid her arm around the man’s waist, strong pianist’s fingers tugging up on the back of his shirt until she could meet flesh. She pulled their waists together with a buck of hips, then leaned in to taste him, fully and deeply. He yielded with similar longing and barely contained desire. They did their best to steal air from one another for what felt like ages. 

The other man reluctantly came up for breath and stared into Chloe’s eyes. “I heard...you were looking for Martin.” Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “He’s staying down the hall from me.” 

“Well, I guess that means we’re going back to your place then,” Chloe murmured before hooking a hand behind the man’s neck and pulling him in for another deep, probing kiss. 


	9. A Devil of a Libido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe masters Lucifer's art of mixing case-solving and pleasure - but inherits some of his blind spots as well.

The place the blond was staying ended up being only a short jaunt from Lancelot’s. It was up a narrow staircase over a shop that sold risque club wear - the kind of flats only late partiers, bar staff, or the desperate rented because of the poor insulation from late night noise. 

Chloe stepped over a passed-out man. If she was herself, she would stop, check he was okay, and call for help if needed. But the part of her that was Lucifer, noticed he made a soft grunt when they passed and decided he’d be just fine. 

She was, after all, quite distracted by the sway of her host’s ass in skinny jeans as he led her down the hallway. 

“What’s your name?” said Chloe once they were alone in the young man’s small, but surprisingly tidy and stylish studio apartment. She found herself looking around with aesthetic appreciation, before looking back to aesthetically appreciate the apartment’s occupant. 

Rather than answer, the young man cupped her face, craned upwards to close their height gap, and tasted her lips, before seeking a deeper kiss. “Fuck, you’re handsome,” he said as he slid fingers through the short hairs at the back of her neck, fingers turning under to scrape short nails along her skin.

That action sent a bolt of energy down her spine and around to her stomach. “Hello, Fuck. I’m Lucifer,” she said cheekily. It was a crude rejoinder, of the kind that would make her roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation if it wasn’t coming from her lips. She smiled in a way she knew was rakish, charming, and maybe just a little irritating. A shark’s smile, all teeth - but somehow still compelling. 

The young man was certainly not irritated, judging by the way he bucked his hips against hers and looked into her eyes with a deep well of hunger. He started to work at the buttons of her shirt, lips pressing at each bit of exposed skin, hands sliding over the soft fabric of the shirt to trace lines of muscle beneath. 

There was a time, not that long ago, when Chloe would be overcome with the testosterone in her system and the tremendous libido that she had been saddled with. But by now, she’d learned to control it, to grip the reins tightly on the horny stallion and direct it or slow it down.

What she was still incapable of doing was ignoring it, of denying herself, or letting her common sense and pragmatism pull back from the encounter. It was inevitable that she would ravage the blond - it was just a matter of when and how. She didn’t know if it was the nature of Lucifer that made it impossible or if it was just part of the package of being a man. 

Though, truth be told, she was starting to forget what it was like to not constantly be on the lookout for someone to have sex with. And to know with great confidence, that she could have just about anyone she chose. 

She stepped forward until the young man’s legs hit the foot of his bed. She was already a good few inches taller than him, so seated on the low bed, his face ended up about waist high. 

“It’s Charlie,” said the young man as he undid Chloe’s belt and tugged it out of the loops with a rasp of leather. He stared at her groin and licked his lips, pupils of pale blue eyes dilating. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Charlie. Now, then, seeing as we’ve been properly introduced.” She leaned forward and down, pressing the young man back on the bed, mouth meeting mouth for a breathless and passionate series of kisses. 

What used to feel strange, yet exciting, was starting to feel natural. She knew now what to expect of Lucifer’s body. She was learning, very intimately, what he liked, and how to use male anatomy to give pleasure to another man. 

And oh, it was such a joy to give that as well as feel the intense, heady sensations rock through her body and tingle every inch of her limbs. She learned, without ever sharing a bed with him in a  _ literal  _ sense, that Lucifer was not a selfish lover. His pleasure came from giving it to others and feeling his partners writhe in ecstasy as much as his own stimulation. Chloe innately knew all of this to be true, even though the two of them had only ever flirted lightly or exchanged the occasional coy look. 

And Charlie did writhe, and vocally express himself, and claw at her body as they moved together. It was quickly very warm in the small flat. It wasn’t long before the scent of sweat and masculinity hung heavy in the air. 

They both lasted longer than it would seem to be possible, before collapsing into a tangle of limbs. With one last tongue-probing kiss, Chloe drifted off into contented unconsciousness.

\---

Chloe awoke some hours later, aware of a general discomfort and a chill of bare skin. She opened one eye and saw figures in the doorway of the flat.

“You  _ fucked  _ him?” whispered a male voice. 

“C’mon, man. You told me to get him up here. It seemed like the best way…”

“Yeah, as a  _ pretense _ .”

“But have you seen him? He’s fucking hot. And anyway, it was worth it because that was the best sex of my  _ life _ .” There was a pause, then Charlie said, “What does it matter, anyway? We’ve got him.”

Wait _ , what? _

She tried to sit up, and found herself handcuffed to an exposed pipe as one hand dangled off the edge of the bed.

“Damnit, Lucifer,” said Chloe, in a way that would have sounded like herself were it not for the baritone and the English accent. She was still very much naked, with a sheet only covering one asscheek and part of her leg. She gave the wrist attached to the pipe an experimental tug as quietly as possible. It didn’t budge. 

She stared at the cuff, then strained to listen, but the two men had moved further down the hallway and out of earshot. Another tug and the metal seemed to give a little. What’s more, it didn’t hurt as the metal pressed against her wrist.

Chloe knew in that moment what she’d have to do, and it scared her. If it were actually Lucifer in this situation, this is when she’d be bursting in to save him from the predicament. Or, more accurately, stop the two men from getting their necks snapped by an enraged Devil.

Rage. That was not an emotion Chloe was well-acquainted with. She was not known for her temper and was for the most part even-tempered and even-handed. But if she was going to save herself and capture those men, she needed to find that pit of anger she’d touched before.

It didn’t take much. She just thought about the missing sex workers, of the threat to Queenie. That got her part of the way there as the cuff’s links started to whine under the pressure. But what really got her the rest of the way was the  _ audacity  _ of Charlie to manipulate her like that - and anger at herself for letting herself be manipulated. When she hit that, her effort changed from a steady amount of force, to a flick of her wrist. The metal snapped like a piece of cheap plastic. 

“Hey, he must be awake,” said one of the voices from the hallway. 

When the two walked back into the room, they were met with what they perceived to be a very naked Lucifer Morningstar, a broken cuff dangling from one wrist. “Hello, gentlemen. Bad form, Charlie. BDSM is all about consent, and I didn’t consent to this.” She held up one wrist. “And I’m guessing you’re Martin.”

Before either man could react, Chloe had closed the distance between them. She slammed Martin, a small and mousy looking man, up against the wall. She squared her shoulders, aware of how intimidating Lucifer’s body was even when stark naked. She heard footsteps running down the hallway, no doubt belonging to Charlie. But he wasn’t the one who had the information she needed. 

“Now, let’s you and I have a chat, shall we?” 


	10. A Duo of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, still in Lucifer's body, finally closes in on the Duke, a man suspected of kidnapping sex workers.

_Lucifer, put him down._

_One moment, detective. Just teaching a very rude man a lesson._

_If you bruise his vocal chords, he’s not going to be able to tell us where the women are._

_You have a point. So I’ll just snap his wrist, shall I?_

_Lucifer! Stop._

What would ordinarily play out in a conversation all happened in Chloe’s head in a few seconds as she hoisted and pinned Martin up against the wall. She suddenly released the man, who sagged against the wall. 

While he was recovering, Chloe very calmly moved to retrieve her clothes, slipping on underwear and pants, and throwing the shirt over her shoulders. She then stooped down to Martin’s level and looked him in the eye. She knew those eyes had been glowing demonic red only moments before, and the look of fear on the downed man confirmed it. 

“Now. You’re going to take me to the Duke and the missing women.” She very calmly buttoned the cuffs of her shirt, then started doing up the buttons. “Is that understood?” 

Martin looked like he wanted to protest, but Chloe just sent a look his way while she straightened. The man withered, and slowly nodded. 

\---

After Martin gave Chloe an address, she secured him in a closet in Charlie’s apartment and called Dan. 

“Lucifer, you _need_ to wait until we get a unit on the scene and you have backup.”

“No time, Daniel. During my little chat with Martin, he suggested that the missing women are being held against their will by this Duke fellow. Which means every moment we waste is another moment they’re in danger.” 

Chloe drove Lucifer’s impressive sportscar down a busy LA street with Dan on speakerphone. She struggled with the well of anger that still bubbled very close to the surface. She could feel the part that was still her restraining the essence of Lucifer. It gave her Lucifer-voice a disturbingly even cadence. 

She heard Dan sigh heavily even through the roar of the convertible’s engine and the whip of the wind. “God, I wish Chloe was here. All right, don’t do anything stupid. I’ll try and meet you there.”

\---

The neighbourhood that Martin directed Chloe to was within about twenty minutes of Queenie’s impressive bordello. It seemed the case had brought her nearly full-circle. 

The house itself was inside a gated community. Chloe was prepared to pour on full Lucifer charm to get past the gate house, but she was buzzed through without even slowing down. She was puzzled at first as to _why_ , but then caught her own reflection in the rear view mirror of the luxury car. 

A handsome man in a massively expensive sportscar looks like he belongs in this neighbourhood, so there was no reason for the gatehouse operator to stop her. 

Still. Shit security. 

Rather than drive right up to the house itself - which was a pink stucco two storey at the top of a steep driveway - Chloe parked nearby and stepped out of the car. 

_Knock on the door and talk your way in. Pretend to be a client._

_Not a bad plan, but I’m not feeling particularly patient. I just want this over and done._

_You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you?_

_You know me so well, detective._

Rather than go up to the front door, Chloe strode around to the back and pushed the gate open, bending the latch with an uncomfortable squeal of protesting metal. She strode along the path to the pool deck, around which were seated two men in pool chairs. They were filming a blonde young woman in the nude who she recognized as Queenie’s employee, Daisy. 

“Hey! Get the hell off my property!” said a man with bejeweled sunglasses and sporting a pair of gold swim trunks. 

“The Duke, I presume? Hello. And hello Miss Daisy. Queenie is very worried about you.” 

Chloe heard the click of a firearm and felt it levelled at her. She turned her head and confirmed one of the Duke’s thugs was menacing her with a handgun.

She should have been terrified, but a cool confidence settled over the pool of rage that still simmered just below the surface. She knew with absolute certainty that this small man couldn’t hurt her. 

“You heard the man. Get the fuck out,” growled the thug. 

“You know, I don’t think I will?” Chloe spotted a bar and strode over to it. She set about mixing herself a mojito, aware the whole time that the cool and expert hand of the thug had his weapon trained on her skull. 

She calmly continued mixing the drink, while her trained cop eyes glanced around. The lower windows of the house were all blacked out. There was a padlock on the basement door. And Daisy’s face sported bruises and marks on her wrists from where she had been restrained. The camera gear was high-end, and there was a station set up behind it with monitors and a laptop. A sophisticated operation. 

“I said, get the fuck out of here, asshole.” The thug approached, the sneer on his harsh face deepening as he waved the gun again. 

Chloe finished the drink, sipped it, and then shrugged. “I think your mint’s gone off.” 

_Bang_.

The bullet raced from the end of the gun. Chloe knew she should have ducked out of the way, but instead, she let the bullet hit her shoulder. It felt like no more than a hard nudge. She smelled the burning of the singed silk shirt, but knew there was no damage. 

“What the…?”

The man didn’t get to finish his curse before Chloe grabbed him and hoisted him into the pool like a ragdoll. Another man came out of the house, brandishing a knife. He charged at her, but all she had to do was extend her arm and he was stopped short and fell hard against the pool deck. 

The Duke was backpedalling and heading towards the laptop. Before Chloe could stop him, he’d already smashed one of the machines and was working on the other.

“Freeze!” Dan’s voice came from the upper deck of the house. A half a dozen uniformed cops came in from all directions to surround the Duke and his operation. 

“Wonderful timing, Daniel. Seems we make a good team after all.”

It was a very odd thing to feel herself rolling her eyes as her own actions.

\--

It turned out that the Duke’s house was the heart of an operation where people were kidnapped and forced to create BDSM porn that ignored the lines of consent. They lured in dominatrixes, prostitutes and adult film stars with well-paying private gigs that slowly became coerced or forced performances. They also secretly taped encounters to use as leverage for anyone who wasn’t out about their work. In all, they rescued five people from the house’s sex dungeon cum studio and found tapes and blackmail material for another six. Fortunately, aside from a few bruises and cuts, all were found in good health - physically at least. 

“I just hope there’s enough to go after whoever was distributing what the Duke was making,” said Dan as they stood behind the police tape that cordoned off the house. “There’s some evidence that these assholes might’ve even been working up to a snuff film. So, you were right that there wasn’t any time to waste.”

“What was that, Daniel?” said Chloe, unable to contain the smugness at hearing Dan admit he was wrong. 

“I said, you were _right,_ dick.” Dan’s shoulders hunched, but then he forced them to relax. “Anyway. You should get out of here. I let Maze know that Queenie and Rosemary are safe. Apparently they’ve headed down to Lux to celebrate. You should join them.” 

“That sounds absolutely tempting, but I’m knackered,” said Chloe as she walked towards the tape and ducked under it. “I hope you find enough to put these men away for a long time.”

Dan just eyed Chloe, then smiled a bit tightly. “Never thought I’d see you turn down the chance to party with dominatrixes.” He paused for a moment, then said with surprisingly sincerity, “Thanks, man. Guess you do okay flying solo.” 

\---

Despite her bone weariness, Chloe was actually tempted to linger in Lux when she caught sight of the partying women on the dance floor. She paused a moment, looked down at her dirty and bullet-torn clothing, then thought the better of it and crossed towards the elevator.

Once in the penthouse, she crossed to the bar and poured a double shot of whiskey that she downed in one swallow. She poured another, but before she could drink it, she heard a rustle of wings from behind her.

“Hello, detective.” 


	11. Me and My Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns and finds Chloe in his body. Sparks fly, and not just because the Devil's a narcissist.

Lucifer stood there, a few feet from Chloe, just inside the balcony door. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized how used to seeing that face in that mirror she had become. When he moved, she got a strange hit of vertigo.

“Lucifer?” said Chloe as she stepped towards her doppelganger. He looked better than she did. His hair was neatly coiffed and his suit lacked bullet holes. It was also outside of his colour palette. The suit was a soft baby blue and the shirt a pale shade of pink. She had become intimately familiar with his wardrobe over the past few weeks, and she knew there was very little like that in his sprawling closet. 

Lucifer smiled and dipped his head, though there was something tight about his expression. His dark eyes gave away more of how troubled he was than his expression alone revealed. “I am so very sorry, detective. This has gotten out of hand. You were meant to just spend a short bit of time swanning around Lux, not…” he exhaled and shook his head, “...dodging attackers and solving cases. And you certainly weren’t supposed to…”

“Lucifer,” Chloe stepped forward and held a hand up. There was a mirror to her left, and she caught sight of the strange shadow play of the two of them. She had to admit, given the colour palette and the state of disarray, she was the one who looked more like the real thing. “Amenadiel explained everything to me. He and Maze gave me the option to pull out if I felt it was too much. I chose to stay like this.” She pressed a hand at a spot on her collar. 

“Yes, but  _ was _ it you making the decision? Or was that the bloody...graft?” Lucifer paced a bit, then caught sight of the singed holes in Chloe’s shirt. “You’re hurt…” He stepped up to her and reached out to touch her shoulder, feeling around for the wound that wasn’t there. “...we need to get you back to yourself. Amenadiel’s found Raziel. They’re on their way.” 

When Lucifer touched her, Chloe felt an electric charge at the warmth of her fingers at the bare spot of skin left visible by the singed hole in her shirt. They met perfectly eye to eye, with identical heights. For a moment, dark eyes locked and there was an uncomfortable energy that flowed between them, like syncing wavelengths. 

Lucifer was the first to break off eye contact. He paced over to the bar and poured himself a drink from the same bottle Chloe had a few moments earlier. He paused, then refilled her glass she had left on the end of the bar. He crossed and handed the crystal tumbler out to her. 

“I didn’t think you liked whiskey.”

“Apparently I do when I’ve got your tongue in my mouth,” said Chloe. 

Lucifer came very close to doing a spit-take with the expensive whiskey. 

“Sorry. It must be your essence,” drawled Chloe, though she didn’t actually think it was the case. She knew that she was currently sporting the Devil’s playful glimmer. 

Lucifer looked a little taken aback, and maybe a little impressed as well. But there was also an overtone of worry. Concern lingered in his eyes as he studied her, as if searching for the woman he knew underneath the identical face. “How are you feeling?”

Chloe looked into the dark amber liquid of the tumbler, and took a hearty swallow. She pondered the question as the liquid burned down her throat and hit her belly with an explosion of heat. “It’s been...strange. Interesting. Worrying. I’d be lying if I said the idea of being bulletproof wasn’t exhilarating. But I could do without the…” she hesitated, swirled the whiskey in the glass, “...temper.”

Lucifer looked sheepish. “Ah, yes. Something you’ve seen, but I’d imagine it’s rather a different thing to experience it firsthand.” He hesitated, one hand in the pocket of his trousers, the other tapping against the glass holding the whiskey. “It wasn’t supposed to do this to you. The essence. It was just supposed to give you a Celestial aura to ward off my siblings. But I should have known there would be consequences. I really am sorry, Chloe.”

“I know you would never do anything to put me in danger, Lucifer. So you don’t need to apologize. And at any time before Raziel went missing, I could have stopped this. But the truth is…” she looked away, mirroring Lucifer’s sheepish look from the moment before. “...I’ve been...enjoying being you. For the most part.” 

“Yes, Maze mentioned you’ve had some...encounters.” 

Chloe could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. Lucifer didn’t blush often, and if she hadn’t been in the presence of the real thing, chances are she wouldn’t have. “Maze convinced me it was necessary to maintain the illusion of being you.” She was aware the cadence of her words still sounded like the man across from her rather than herself. At the start, she had to be more aware of what she was saying and how she said it. Now, it was hard for her to sound like anyone other than him. “And once I started…” she shifted, and looked away. 

“If you’ve got my temper, you’ve likely got my libido too. It’s hardly your fault.” There was a wickedness returning to Lucifer’s voice. When Chloe looked up again, he was smiling his shark-smile, eyes dancing with amusement. “I do apologize.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not sorry about  _ that _ , especially?” said Chloe. She tried to be stern, but couldn’t help the edge of amusement. 

“That my virility is so potent, that my magnetism is so intense, that you couldn’t help but shag your way through Los Angeles? Oh yes, I should be dreadfully ashamed of that.”

“Lucifer…”

“Ah, now you’re starting to sound like yourself, detective.” Lucifer looked reassured by hearing that familiar admonition, even if it was in his voice. 

Chloe smiled and rubbed her face. She breathed in deeply. “So. Raziel’s on his way, and I’ll be back to myself soon.”

“Yes, not to worry, detective. We’ll have you back to sitting whilst urinating in no time.”

“Honestly, that part has been pretty convenient,” Chloe admitted, with a little smile. 

Lucifer stepped up to her and then reached up to sweep his fingers up and through her hair. “How have you found taming this? I fight with the curls constantly.” 

Chloe felt that strange synchronized energy again as Lucifer got close to her. “I found your hair care supplies. It took me a while to sort out what order to use them in.” 

Lucifer continued to stroke through her hair, fingers pressing down to her scalp in a way that turned from investigation to a stroke. If she looked like herself, she’d find the move into her personal space to be oddly intimate. But it  _ was _ his hair he was stroking, in a way. And she had done so much with his body, it seemed only fair. 

It also felt very nice. She could feel those now-familiar bolts of energy zinging towards her fore. She wondered if she’d miss that sensation when she was back to herself. 

Chloe didn’t realize her eyes had fanned closed. The fingers continued through her hair, and a thumb scraped along her jaw. Her lips parted, and she swallowed, and she felt her now-familiar adam’s apple bobbing. 

_ Maybe if you’re lucky, that’ll be your reward for putting up with all of this. _

Maze’s words rang in Chloe’s ears, calling back to their conversation about the demon’s turn in Lucifer’s skin, and their encounter while both looked like the Devil. The mental image caused her heartbeat to quicken. She savored the feeling of arousal trickling through her limbs, aware that it would be gone before long. 

She opened her eyes slowly to see Lucifer watching her from a few inches away. At some point, his hand had found its way to her waist and was flexing gently. She couldn’t help but wonder how much of what she was feeling was mirrored in the man across from her. Now, so close to him, she was keenly aware of their differences. She saw then that the devilish mirth, the unapologetic swagger, and yet, the aching vulnerability beneath it all were things she hadn’t truly replicated.  _ He  _ was Lucifer, in all his complicated, infuriating glory.

“I can still see you in there, Chloe,” said Lucifer so softly it was almost a whisper. There was a fondness on his face. He cupped her cheek, rasping along the stubble. She thought if he ever touched her while she was in his body, it would be an exercise in narcissism. But that’s not what she saw. He was looking at  _ her,  _ who just happened to have a different body. One that he seemed to still find attractive. Or maybe it was more than her body. Maybe it was this thing that had always connected them, shining through. 

“I admit, I’m...fascinated to imagine what you’ve learned these past few weeks.” And there was that wicked edge again.

Chloe drew in a long breath, unaware that she had been holding it. She moved forward, identical prominent noses touching for a brief second. She tilted her head. He tilted his. They moved closer. And then, a moment before their lips could touch, there was another fluttering of wings.

The pair of them pushed apart, just moments before Amenadiel entered.


	12. Essence of Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally has the essence of Lucifer removed, but not before the doppelgangers have a little fun.

“Brother. Chloe,” said Amenadiel. He looked at them both, clearly not  _ entirely _ sure which was which. 

“Where’s Raziel?” asked Lucifer. He lingered close to Chloe, close enough to radiate body heat. He looked past his brother towards the balcony.

Amenadiel gave a longsuffering sigh. “He insisted on coming by car. He’s in an Uber. He wants to see the city by the street level. The driver is under strict orders to not take any detours.” 

“Well. with Los Angeles traffic, he could arrive anywhere within the next thirty minutes or in the middle of next week,” said Lucifer.

“No offense, Amenadiel, but I would have felt better if you would have stayed with him. Since he seems to be known for slipping away from people.” Chloe reached up for the glass she had been holding earlier. Lucifer wordlessly refilled it. She took a heavy swallow, hoping the burn would calm both the butterflies in her stomach and the lingering arousal. 

“I considered it, but frankly, he can also be very persuasive,” said Amenadiel.

“What he means is, our brother has him wrapped around his finger,” replied Lucifer as he shot an accusing look at Amenadiel. 

“Yes, well,” said Amenadiel sheepishly. “That’s why I figured an Uber driver paid to take him directly here was better than me sitting in the car and him managing to convince me to make a pit stop.” 

“Well, at least you’re self-aware of your shortcomings. Why don’t you run along downstairs and keep an eye out for him, hmm? Lest he shapeshift once he gets inside Lux and disappears into the crowd.” Lucifer slipped a hand into his trouser pocket and shot the other angel a look. 

“And check on Maze, Queenie and Rosemary?” Chloe added. “Dan won’t be by until the morning to take their statements, but we still do need to hear from them to make sure the Duke is convicted.” 

Amenadiel looked between them both. The big angel could be a bit dense sometimes, but the longer he spent among humans, the better he got at reading signals. And both Lucifer-shaped individuals were doing their best to not outright ask him to leave.

The angel nodded and started for the elevator. He stepped in and faced back towards them. As the doors closed, he said, “I’ll send you a message when his car is almost here.” He didn’t wink, but it wouldn’t have been out of place. 

Chloe watched the elevator lights go down and was quiet for a moment. “So, was your trip to Heaven successful? Did you get done what you needed…--”

That question was cut short as Chloe turned and found herself face-to-face with Lucifer again. He swept in close, slid an arm around her waist, then pulled her in for a kiss. 

It was completely unexpected, but it really shouldn’t have been. Chloe had thought about kissing Lucifer in moments between being infuriated with him. What she imagined was of course, nothing like this. If something ever bloomed between them, would she regret not kissing him first as herself? 

Those heavier thoughts were short circuited by the bulge pressed against her thigh as Lucifer held her tight. Her own arousal surged and she gasped. 

Lucifer took the parting of lips as an invitation and thrust his tongue past her lips. He spent a few hungry moments tasting her, twisting with a dexterous tongue. He pulled back long enough for dark eyes to meet dark eyes. “You know, you’re really quite handsome,” he said, flashing pearly whites. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed a bit of laughter. “Narcissist,” she murmured, but she wasn’t pulling away. Instead, she leaned in, shifting until their fores pressed together. 

“No, I mean it,” said Lucifer. He nudged her chin with his nose, then pressed a tongue-teasing kiss along the curve of her jaw at the pulse point.

That caused an electric shock to zing from her throat. Her hips shifted involuntarily. She was suddenly aware that Lucifer intimately knew every single erogenous zone on her body and  _ exactly  _ how to trigger it. 

“You make a very handsome man. I’d say that even if you didn’t look like me. You carry yourself well. I’d almost say it suits you.” There was a pause, then he added, “Not that you aren’t a delight as a woman as well.” Lucifer caught her elbow and shifted back to take her in. Then he reached up and ran strong, nimble fingers along her collarbone, and over her adam’s apple as she swallowed. “And I have to say, the thought that you haven’t been adverse to experimenting and letting yourself have a little fun, well...that is not quite what I would have expected of the controlled Detective Decker.” 

“It’s not what I would have expected of myself, either,” Chloe admitted, a bit breathlessly. She had been avoiding eye contact, but then allowed herself to look at him. Her lips twitched, almost shyly. “I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss it. The…” she rocked her head side to side, “...attention that hasn’t made me feel like a piece of meat. The physical strength. Hell, just moving around as a man has been a power trip. I don’t think men really understand how on-guard women have to be. But this isn’t my life. It’s yours.” 

“And there is no one else I would have trusted it to,” said Lucifer in one of those moments of full sincerity. And then he leaned in and kissed her again. Despite both of their growing arousal, the kiss was for its own sake. It was thoughtful and slow, and sparked with passion, but not driven entirely by lust. Had this kiss happened in her early days as Lucifer, she wouldn’t have been able to control herself. But now she was able to delay gratification, despite the physical discomfort and the growing hunger. 

Lucifer found each of those erogenous zones, starting first with the pulse point of her jaw again, then a spot along her shoulderblades, past a knot of scar tissue from excised angel wings. Then, the small of her back. 

He pushed her up against the baby grand piano, keys clattering. Her fingers went to his hair, feeling as he did earlier, exploring the identical texture. 

Then, to Chloe’s surprise, Lucifer dropped to his knees. He smiled fiercely up at her and opened the front of her pants. The lack of pressure of the fabric was a relief. He spent a few moments using his hand to stroke firmly, once again hitting every single sensitive spot in  _ just  _ the right way.

Chloe gasped and clattered against the keys again. She desperately tried not to think about what effect this would have on their friendship as he took her into his mouth. 

The next several minutes were blissful agony. She had never felt anything like it - not as herself or in the weeks as Lucifer. Maybe it was because he knew his own body intimately. Maybe it was a product of an extremely long and active sex life. Maybe this was sex in a way that only an angel could. Whatever it was, she shuddered and lost control of her knees. The only thing that stopped her from collapsing to the floor was the closeness of the piano bench. She pulled in long breaths and closed her eyes. The tension trickled from her body. 

When she opened them again, Lucifer was standing over her with a grin. At some point during the encounter, he had undone his own trousers and she had been too blinded by lust to notice. “Consider that a little token of my esteem. I simply couldn’t let you go back to yourself without having the full Lucifer Morningstar experience.” 

Through the fog of the bliss of relief, Chloe couldn’t help but grin. This confirmed her assumption that the man wasn’t a selfish lover for all his cockiness and swagger. That was clearly about her pleasure over his. She tried to speak, but couldn’t get out any words. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get you cleaned up. Amenadiel just texted. Raziel is downstairs.” 

\----

Despite the fact that the clothes would no longer fit once she was herself again, Chloe changed into a clean pair of trousers and shirt. When she emerged from the bathroom, Lucifer was standing there, and next to him was what appeared to be a short young man. He was the most stereotypically angelic looking angel she’d ever met. He had golden curls, and a round, impish face. More cherub than angel, as a matter of fact. 

“Hello again, Chloe,” piped Raziel cheerfully. “You won’t remember me because well, last time you had to be unconscious for me to bind your essence. No need for that this time!” 

Lucifer grinned at her, in a self-satisfied cat-that-ate-the-canary way. 

Chloe crossed the room towards Raziel. “Hello. So, um, what do I need to do?” 

Raziel, still beaming impishly, walked over and took her hand. He then led her over and took Lucifer’s. The small angel squeezed her hand, and she could see the same thing happening to Lucifer’s. 

Then, she suddenly felt like she had something caught in her throat. That something grew and formed more solid, until she found herself coughing to bring it up. She felt something warm and jagged feeling dislodge from her esophagus. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled a strange sort of crystal out of her mouth. It was glowing softly. 

As she stared at it, she felt as if she was holding a piece of herself in her hand, like an organ or a lost limb. It was a very disconcerting sensation. 

“Now, give it to Lucifer,” said Raziel.

Somewhat reluctantly, Chloe did as instructed. She felt something pulling away from her once he had it in his hand. 

“Bottom’s up,” said Lucifer with a grin, and then swallowed the essence. 

It was hard to put her finger on just what she was feeling. In a way, it felt as if a weight had been lifted - that a war within her had been resolved. But with it went some confidence, a chunk of libido, and, most critically,  _ power _ . She knew without feeling for it that she could no longer reach for that well of rage in the pit of her stomach. 

She looked down at her hands, which were still very Lucifer-shaped. “I’m still him,” she said. 

“Well, yes,” said Raziel. “The removal of the essence is a separate process to getting you back to yourself physically.” The cherubic angel crossed to Lucifer’s bar and started mixing himself a drink. 

“Well, Raziel, aren’t you going to…?” said Lucifer as he motioned from his brother to Chloe. 

“Hmm? Oh yes, just a minute. I’m parched. Besides, she could use a moment to get used to not having your essence.”

“How do you feel?” asked Lucifer as he stepped up. He reached out for her hand.

“I feel…” Chloe paused to think about it, “...all right. Less like you. Less like I’m fighting you for control.”

“Oh,” said Raziel, midway through mixing a very elaborate drink, “...you’re likely to experience some lingering effects. A mortal isn’t built to carry around a chunk of angel in them, as we found out. So I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a bit of…” he waved a stirring spoon, “...Lucifer residue.” 

Before either Chloe or Lucifer could question what that  _ meant _ exactly, the elevator dinged and Maze, in full club wear, stepped out. 

“Chloe…” Maze started. She stopped, puzzled, and looked between the two of them, “...whichever one of you is Chloe. Ethan’s downstairs and he’s making a bit of a scene. He wants to talk to you.”

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Chloe’s stomach. Shit. Poor Ethan. She had forgotten to break things off with him because she got distracted by the case. “Raziel, can you...delay changing me back for just a few minutes? There’s something I have to do.”

“Who’s this Ethan, then?” said Lucifer with devilish curiosity. 

“A guy Chloe’s been banging and sorta dating. She was  _ supposed… _ ” Maze gave Chloe a pointed look, “...to break things off with him before you got back. But apparently she was doing too good a job at being you and got her head up her ass.” The demon sounded almost like she was upset at her on behalf of Ethan. 

“Right, uh, I’ll just… go downstairs and break it off. Then you won’t have to worry about it,” said Chloe. 

“Can I come?” chirped Lucifer. 

Both Chloe and Maze looked at him. 

“How would that work? Unless you’re going to pretend twins are actually triplets?” said Maze.

Chloe’s brow furrowed.  _ That _ was a question that needed answering another time.

“Nonsense. Raziel is here. He can whip me up a disguise. Then I get to see this Ethan fellow for myself. And I also get to see the detective play Lucifer Morningstar.” The devil beamed broadly.

“No, Lucifer. No, I don’t think I could…”

“Ohhh, do I get to make you a disguise, Luci? Oh, what fun! I’ve always wanted to do that,” said Raziel. 


	13. Loose Ends

Chloe wasn’t allowed to see the transformation. They gave her an excuse about angelic energy and power being beyond the understanding of mortals.

She guessed it had more to do with Lucifer wanting a dramatic entrance.

“Bloody...blond? Are you serious, Raziel?”

Chloe heard a voice that had familiar inflection, if not a familiar tone. She emerged from the bedroom where she’d retreated during the whole process. 

Standing in the middle of the penthouse was a man shorter than her current Lucifer-height, with short, but quite curly golden blonde hair, pale eyes and slightly boyish features which suggested a few years had been shaved off his apparent age. The now ill-fitting nature of his suit served to highlight the changes in build. A little narrower of shoulder, a little more nipped in at the waist, and overall smaller in proportion, though still not exactly short. 

“Well. Now you two really do look like brothers,” said Chloe as she looked between Lucifer and Raziel.

“Ahh! Yes! Isn’t it wonderful? That was the idea,” said Raziel cheerfully. He looped an arm with Lucifer, who grudgingly let it happen. 

“I suppose it will do. Come on then, detective. Off you go to break up with this boyfriend you’ve accidentally given me.” 

\---

“Brother. You must be glad to be back,” said Amenadiel as he stepped up to Chole and clapped her on the shoulder moments after the elevator opened onto the floor of Lux. 

“Ah, no, it’s...it’s still me, Amenadiel,” murmured Chloe. She nodded back behind her to the blond who was doing a little sulking on the elevator. 

Amenadiel looked between them, brow furrowing in confusion, then disapproval. “Do you think this is wise?” he said as quietly as he could while still being understood. 

“No, it’s an absolutely rubbish idea. But the detective wanted to be the one to break off a tryst with a young man. And I, foolishly, wanted to witness it.” Lucifer rolled his shoulders, looking irritated at the way the suit no longer fit him properly. “Making me look like an overgrown cherub was Raziel’s idea. Well? Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Chloe had just begun to look around for Ethan when she felt a touch to her arm. She turned to find him looking up at her with a sad half-smile on his face. 

“Hey,” said Ethan.

“Hello. Look, I...apologize. There’s been a case…” Chloe hesitated and was avoiding eye contact with him. She was very aware that both Amenadiel and the disguised Lucifer were watching them. And with the angelic essence gone, she no longer had easy access to the brazen confidence of the King of Hell. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry I made a scene earlier. Maze explained some things to me. I’ve just...missed you. And I know I crossed a line. That this was never supposed to be anything serious. but it was feeling that way. More serious than it was.” 

Chloe looked at him and met his eyes for the first time since she came downstairs. She tried for a moment to think how Lucifer would respond to the situation. But she couldn’t bring herself to do what she imagined he would. So instead, she decided to follow her  _ own  _ instinct. “Listen, Ethan. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let things get so far. I should have realized how vulnerable you were. We can intellectualize the situation, but we both got carried away despite what we agreed on. And I think...it would be best if we stopped seeing each other. I don’t think you’re built for casual, Ethan. I think you crave love and stability. You deserve that. But we both know I’m not the person to give that to you.” She reached out and pressed his hand between both of hers. 

Ethan looked up at her with the same admiration he did when they met that first night. But he pursed his lips and nodded. “You’re probably right. But fuck, it’s hard to walk away,” he said with a little laugh.

Chloe grinned. “Well, take the confidence with you, that you were able to catch my eye and hold it far longer than most?” She squeezed his elbow. 

Ethan blushed a little and he nodded. Then, just as Chloe was about to back away, he hauled her in for a kiss. 

Even though she was aware that most of Lux was watching them (including Lucifer) Chloe allowed herself to be pulled in. The kiss was sweet, but didn’t linger. It was a kiss of farewell. 

Ethan released her and stepped back with a grin. “See you around, Mr. Devil.” And then, he turned towards the exit of Lux.

Chloe felt Lucifer step up next to her. She spotted Amenadiel across the room speaking to Maze. The big angel was clearly not as in to eavesdropping as his brother.

“Well, that was quite a speech,” said the Devil in a voice that was a little higher, a little more melodious than his real one. “I have to say, I was expecting to see your impression of me. But that certainly wasn’t, was it?” 

Chloe turned and shook her head at Lucifer. “No. It’s...well, it’s much harder to impersonate you without part of you grafted on to me. And I just couldn’t bring myself to be…” she gestured vaguely, “...to do what I think you would have done.” 

“No, that’s not what I would have done, you’re right,” said Lucifer. “It was far kinder than I would have likely been. And this is why, detective, I trusted you with my reputation above all others. I have always felt you...well, you encourage me to obey my better demons. Someone else might have leaned in to the other side of me.” 

Chloe looked a little taken aback. She expected him to at the very least make some kind of cutting remark about her response. But he was looking at her with surprising warmth. It was disarming, especially coming from the sweeter face. 

She found herself blushing and shifting her feet. 

“All right,  _ that  _ is a bit much. Come on. Let’s get you back to yourself.” Lucifer took her by the arm and steered her back towards the elevator. 

The ride up passed in relative silence. Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how it would feel to finally have her own body back. The devil’s body fit a little less comfortably, which would hopefully make it less jarring to return to herself.

Lucifer, on the other hand, fidgeted the whole way. He fidgeted to try and make his suit lay properly. He twitched and pushed ringlets out of his face. He stared at his slimmer and shorter digits, and glanced sidelong at Chloe’s hands, as if comparing the two. 

“Are you all right?” Chloe asked as they stepped out of the elevator back into the penthouse.

“I don’t like this body. I’m too... _ pretty _ . Everything feels soft and…”

“Angelic?” Chloe drawled. “I don’t know. I think you’re pretty cute.”

“Cute!? Oh bloody hell. Raziel!” Lucifer called out as he walked further into the penthouse. He shrugged off the ill-fitting suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. 

Chloe had to muffle a bit of laughter. There weren’t enough holes in the belt to keep them up, so it had been looped awkwardly. He looked like a young man wearing hand-me-downs. 

“ _ Raziel _ _!_ ” Lucifer paced through the extensive apartment, and then poked his head out onto the balcony. “Where has he gotten to?”

Chloe stepped up to the balcony door. She peered left and right to see if she could spot the missing angel. Something caught her eye by her foot. Resting against her brogues was a brow feather with black and caramel stripes, as if it came from a hawk or a kestrel. “Lucifer…” she called out as she swirled the feather between her fingers. There was enough angelic residue left in her body for her to know that the feather didn’t come from any bird. 

Lucifer spotted the feather in her hands and stepped up to take it from her. She knew from watching his face that she was right - that the feather was from Raziel. Considering he took an Uber to Lux, that could only mean the slippery and flighty angel had flew away from the penthouse.   
  
“Fuck,” said Lucifer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for dual Lucifers came from his very different appearance in the show vs the comics. I had initially planned on Chloe getting back to herself by the end of the fic, but I feel like there's some fun ground left to explore. I also didn't want to contrive a reason for her to shift back, so Raziel being flighty was a good excuse! I felt that the main arc had been concluded, but I still wanted to write more of Lucifer interacting with Chloe in his body. 
> 
> The sequel that I will more than likely write will explore Lucifer dealing with being in his own shadow - and how he navigates the disguise without outing Chloe - while also following his code that compels him to never lie. That story would be different in tone and possibly with a different POV, so I wanted to separate it from the story of Chloe living Lucifer's life and struggling against his essence. The sequel would also explore how their feelings for each other grow and change in a very strange situation.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I do appreciate the support on this, my first fanfic. 
> 
> Oh, and I'm open to suggestions for fancasting for Lucifer's disguised appearance!


End file.
